The Moose, The Angel, and The Pyschopath
by NatalieFinchNightingale
Summary: Castiel is an omega living happily as a slave along with his brother when an alpha named Dean buys him, his world spirals out of control. Alpha!Dean Omega!Cas Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics Destiel Contains NonCon/DubCon
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel held Castiel against his chest as he sobbed. "Shh little brother it'll be okay, it's all going to be okay." He shot a hateful glare at their master that he knew he would be punished later for but he didn't care. Castiel was his responsibility, he had practically raised him and yet here Lucifer was selling him. "You can't take him from me, he needs me." Desperate hands clutched at his shirt, the poor omega's body racked with sobs. Gabriel had to fight to keep himself from doing the exact same thing.

"Separation anxiety," Castiel's buyer, an alpha, asks inclining his head towards them.

Lucifer followed his gaze to the two boys. "Horribly, it's my own fault keeping them together for so long."

Gabriel was still glaring at them even with the warning look he was getting from his alpha. "Please," he whispers, protectively holding the boy tighter getting ready for them to pry him away from his brother.

"He should calm down once the other is out of sight though," Lucifer says quickly not wanting him to back out of their deal. He always knew Castiel was worth big bucks and was not disappointed.

Castiel sobbed harder at his words not wanting to think about not seeing Gabriel every day. They had been fine only a half hour ago when they were washing dishes together. Gabriel had been attempting to hit a high enough note to break a glass as Castiel threw bubbles at him trying to make him shut up. Both had been engulfed in laughter when the door opened. At first he had just expected they were going to be yelled at for not doing their work but instead it was Anna holding back tears and telling them that Gabriel was to report to Lucifer's office along and bring Castiel with him. He should have known something was up when the man sitting across from Lucifer kept looking him up and down. Then they started talking about his papers and such and that was when he realized what was happening. He had stayed strong up until the stranger had started asking about his virginity and other questions pertaining to that sort of thing. He felt Gabriel's arms wrapped around him as he fell to the ground sobbing.

"Gabriel," a voice says firmly. "Return to your work."

"Please Master," Gabriel's voice pleads. "He's never been away from me longer than a day. He's going to be so scared. Don't do this."

"Gabriel," this time his voice rung around the room and the warning was clear. "Get back to your work now!"

"I'm sorry Cassie. I'm so sorry baby brother," he tried to pull away after kissing him on the forehead but a loud whimper came from his brother's throat and his hands only clung on tighter. "I'm sorry." He couldn't hold back tears any longer and he cried as he had to pull Castiel off of him. "Please forgive me little brother."

"No," Castiel screamed, the first thing he had said since entering the room. "Please don't leave me!" Gabriel had to force himself to leave the room shutting the door as Castiel chased after him and clawed against the door that he found to be not wanting to open, he wasn't sure why.

"Castiel stop that right now," Lucifer warns but got no response from the young boy desperately wanting back to his brother. "Would you like to inspect him before you make a final decision?" Castiel saw them both get up and walk towards him. That was when he started to run and it obviously frustrated Lucifer because he said his name in a way that showed obvious agitation before turning to his buyer. "I'm very sorry for his behavior he's not usually like this."

"Makes sense I wouldn't want some stranger touching me either." The stranger looked at Castiel who was ready to bolt again if they came near him. "It's alright," he whispers. "I just want to get a good look at you." His voice was gentle but Castiel didn't trust him one bit not with those wandering eyes.

Castiel shook his head in response and bolted to the opposite side of the room when he took a step towards him.

"Castiel knock it off," Lucifer growls marching towards the boy who cowered down too afraid to run. A hand grabbed his collar holding him in place as the stranger came over and took over the grabbing of his collar.

"Shh, calm down. Can you open your mouth for me?" The boy shook his head trying to pull away when the hand not holding him there grabbed his jaw and opened his mouth forcefully and inspecting his mouth. "You stop fighting me or you'll regret it." Castiel instantly picked up on the change of mood and shrunk down. His hand moved down feeling along his body touching everything but his crotch. "Now I'm going to make sure everything is in order down there and you aren't going to fight me."

"No," Castiel cried out pushing at him as he stuck his hand down the front of his pants and made sure that he was as he put it in order.

"Well he's a very nice looking boy," the stranger says pulling out his hand and letting go of his collar. "I will take him."

"Excellent," Lucifer says sighing as Castiel ran from them and to the door. This time it opened and he ran from the room and down the hallway to the kitchen. "He's just going back to the kitchen. We can go get him once we have the rest sorted out."

The buyer nodded watching his fleeting form anxiously.

Gabriel was startled as the door burst open and Castiel latched onto him. He had to hold to the door knob shut as he left the room earlier so it didn't surprise him but still. "Castiel," he says grabbing the sobbing boys face. "What did you do?"

"He touched me so I ran. Gabriel please don't let him touch me. I want to stay here with you. Please don't let him take me away."

Gabriel wished he could help his brother but there was nothing he could do. "Cassy I'm sorry. I wish I could change this but I can't."

"Please Gabe I'll help more and then I'll be worth keeping around."

"Come along Castiel," a voice says behind him and he knew it was the man that bought him.

"Gabriel please," Castiel pleaded grabbing his shirt again.

"Castiel I love you so much," Gabriel whispers kissing his forehead. "But you have to go with him now."

"No Gabe I don't want to. I want to stay here with you." He looked back at Uriel and his new owner in the door. "Please I'll do anything just don't make me go."

The stranger sighed and stepped forward causing Castiel to recoil into Gabriel. "Come on." He pulled him from Gabriel and held him by the waist as he screamed and kicked trying to get away and back to his brother.

"Well if he runs at least I know where he's going," the man mutters carrying him from the room and towards the door. "Thanks again Lucifer."

"No problem Dean. I hope to see you again soon."

This Dean held Castiel's arms firm against him so he couldn't hit him but allowed his legs to kick freely and his mouth to scream. He carried him to a '67 Black Chevrolet Impala and had to put him on the ground and hold his collar as he opened the door. "Get in!" Castiel shook his head and clawed at Dean's hand. There was a long sigh and Dean wrapped a strong arm around his waist and threw him into the back. "Stop that right now." He got into the driver's seat after locking the door and started down the road. "You're going to ruin my car doing that," he glared at him using the mirror. "You break anything and the cost of the damage will paid for by your ass."

"Please let me go back to my brother," Castiel whispers drawing his knees up.

"Sorry baby but you're coming home with me. It's not that bad, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun. Maybe Lucifer can bring him over to play after I get you trained a little." The rest of the car was silent aside from the quiet sobs and hiccups. When they pulled up to the Winchester House, Castiel unburied his head from his arms to look up. It wasn't anything great just a two story house, nothing compared to Lucifer's place. "Welcome home Cas." He got out and opened up the back door. "Come on," he says holding out his hand to him. "Cas take my hand."

Castiel stared at his hand for the longest time and started to cry uncontrollably again.

"Fine," Dean growled, slamming the door and locking it again before stomping over to the house and slamming that door as well as he went inside.

Not too much longer a guy came out and opened the back door crawling in and sitting next to Castiel. "How are you feeling?"

The omega looked up at him sniffing the air and realizing the stranger was a beta. "I wanna go back home."

"Aww you are home. My name's Sam what's yours?"

"Castiel," Castiel whispers back.

"Did you wanna come inside Castiel?" Sam asks offering his hand. He simply got a shake of the head in response. "Come on. We'll let you take a warm bath and then you get to sleep in a warm cozy bed."

"I just want my brother back."

Sam nodded slowly. "I wouldn't want to be separated from my brother either. He's a pain in the ass but I love him."

"Are you one of Dean's slaves?"

Sam shook his head and chuckled. "Nope that would be my dickhead brother."

"Oh I see."

"Come on," he held out his hand to him again. "I won't bite." Castiel allowed Sam to lead him into the house and into a room after he said he didn't want to shower. "Goodnight Castiel."

"Goodnight Sam," he whispers back before crawling into the bed and under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up and there was a fresh plate of food next to his bed and a note next to it.

Hello Little Omega. Eat up. I'll be by to see you in a little while.

The food smelled amazing, there were some sausage and syrup as well as a few pieces of bacon and a pancake. He reluctantly ate it all groaning when he got syrup on his fingers and started to lick it off.

"Hello Little Omega," a voice says as the door opened.

"Don't call me that," Castiel growls at him.

"Alright fine. Hello My Little Omega." He shut the door and walked over to the bed.

"What do you want?" Castiel snaps.

Dean sighed and reached down unfastening the collar around Castiel's neck. "First I need to change this seeming that you're my property now. Also have to get my mark burned on your wrist but this will be enough for now." He grabbed the collar that was hanging from his pocket and wrapped it around Castiel's neck. The omega growled at him as he worked but allowed it. When he fastened it, it was snug around his neck and uncomfortable. "There much better, I'll have to send this one back to Lucifer." He threw it onto the fold out table next to Castiel's empty plate. "Good boy," he says reaching out to stroke Castiel's hair but he moved out of his reach. "Most newbies take a while to trust us enough to eat but you're my good boy and you don't give me any fuss."

"And if I refuse to eat from now on?"

"Then you get a tube shoved down your throat." Castiel growled but Dean only shrugged. "It's better what most who don't eat get."

"Threatening to kill them until they eat?"

"No I let them starve and then make them beg but I need to keep you nice and healthy."

"And why is that?" Castiel was now on the opposite side of the bed.

Dean sighed and sat down on the bed. "I was going to wait to tell you this but because you're going to be the omega that carries my pups. Of course I'll let you settle down here and get you trained up but a couple heats from now you'll be ready."

Castiel instantly paled and pressed himself against the backboard. "But I don't want to have pups."

"Sorry Cas but that's what I bought you for and what I fully intend to use you for."

"I'll die before I bear your pups!" The omega got up and ran for the door but within seconds he was thrown back onto the bed.

"Don't you ever talk that way," Dean growls crawling on top of him and holding his legs with his own, his hands firmly holding his wrists that he held on either side of his head.

"No, let me go!" Castiel screams thrashing around under him. "Let me," he was cut off by lips pressing against his own.

Dean pressed his lips tightly against Castiel's in desperate kisses for what felt like hours before he got any response from his omega and it wasn't one he had hoped for. Castiel growled and bit his cheek with as much force as he could muster. This act earned him a smack across the face. "You are never to bite me, unless I give you permission to do so!"

"Then don't fucking kiss me!" He ignored the second part of the sentence.

"You are mine, Castiel, and therefore I shall do whatever I would like with you." Dean let out a long sigh and pressed his forehead against Castiels. "Come on," he got up and held out his hand to the omega. When he didn't take his hand Dean forcefully grabbed it and dragged him alongside him as he struggled.

Castiel clawed and pulled at the hand holding his getting no response. He even tried dragging his feet but again nothing. Then he saw Sam and instantly relaxed.

"Trouble in paradise," Sam asks coming to a halt in front of them.

Dean glared at him and then down at Castiel. "He's still learning his place. He's going to be beautiful when he does though."

Sam looked at Cas and waved slightly. "Morning Castiel."

"Morning Sam," Cas grumbles back finally halting his struggles.

Dean growled slightly and pulled Cas towards himself, glaring at Sam again. "I knew it was a mistake letting you go out and comfort him. You are not to acknowledge him, you hear me?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "Fine Dean whatever, if you see Ruby tell her I'm looking for her." With that he strolled of past them and into a room.

Dean started walking again and Castiel fell into step beside him. Now that he wasn't busy struggling he was able to take in the layout of the house. The upstairs was fairly simply, a long straight hallway lined with about twenty rooms. Then there were the steps that were almost at the end but there was a set of rooms past them. Dean led him down them and he was able to take in the downstairs. There were several doors and then a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, the entry way, and then another set of stairs that led downward. They turned into the living room and Castiel was pulled onto Dean's lap as he sat down on one of the three couches. There were also three chairs. The alpha turned on the TV putting on Doctor Sexy. Castiel hadn't really watched TV very often and usually it would be a treat but something about watching it there made him uneasy.

"Yo Winchester," a feminine voice says. "Wanna give me a reason you didn't show last night?"

"Good morning to you to Jo." He continued after she stuck her tongue out at him. "I texted you, Lucifer finally called me back and I had to go and check out this little omega."

"You bought a new pet?"

Dean nodded smiling as Cas shrunk back into his arms under Jo's eyes.

"He's cute. You should let me look at his papers later."

"I can do that."

"You're the best," Jo says with a smile. "Now I'm off to work just had to drop by and bitch you out."

"Have fun." Dean instantly turned his attention back to the TV.

"This show is stupid," Castiel murmurs after a while, bored.

"You're crazy this show is gold."

"I'm sure you would think that." Castiel hissed as lips pressed against his neck.

"Gonna mark you tonight make you mine for good." Dean smirked when the younger whimpered. "If you don't want to be marked then you shouldn't be so damned irresistible."

A brunette walked into the room and Dean pulled his head away from Castiels neck to look up at her. "Sam's looking for you."

"That so?" Her eyes flicked from Dean down to Castiel. "Who's this," she practically purred.

"That is none of your business now is it? What _is _your business, is finding Sam."

The girl Castiel assumed was Ruby rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, walking away. "Whatever Dean."

"I hate her," Dean mutters letting his hands fall from the omegas waist as he fell back against the back of the couch.

Castiel used the opportunity to get off of his lap and sit on the opposite side of the couch from him earning a glare. "She seems uh…"

"Bitchy, over-friendly, slutty, all of the above." Dean gave him a shit eating grin before turning back to the TV. "Dammit my episode is over. What the fuck is Supernatural?"

Castiel glanced at the TV. "I haven't the slightest clue."

Dean got up and stretched. "Well Cas I have to shower. Care to join me?"

"You have a way of saying that, that makes it sound like I don't have a choice?" Cas sighs and looks up at him. "Dean I'm not comfortable with that."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sighed slowly and outstretched his hand to Castiel. "Come on Cas."

The omega stared at his hand for the longest time before reluctantly taking it and getting up. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

They walked down the hallway and back up the stairs taking a right at the top of them. At the end of the hallway, Dean opened the doors to a bedroom. There was a queen sized bed in the corner, different types of weaponry on the walls, and posters of bands.

"You can see why you're not staying in here with me yet," Dean had been watching him glance around the room. "Isn't it awesome?"

Castiel replied with a simple shrug. "It's alright I guess." It was cool but not awesome in Castiel's eyes. He would have much preferred a smaller bed, a nice blue for the walls, and maybe some old beaten up records nailed to the wall instead of the weaponry. Then his eyes landed on a door he assumed to be the bathroom and he instantly took a step back from it.

"It's alright Cas, it's just a shower. It'll feel good getting all clean." He used his hand top hold Castiel still as he walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "It'll be nice and peaceful." A finger trailed down his spine as he spoke. "Nice warm water trailing down our bodies while were consumed with passion." Cas shivered as he nibbled on his ear lobe, hands pushing the hem of his shirt up. "We'll have to get you some nice clothes."

"Please," Cas whispers as he started to take the shirt off of him. "Don't make me."

"Shh, don't talk." Dean effectively got his shirt off before reaching down at tugging at the drawstrings of his pants. "Just let me do everything." A whimper escaped the omega's lips as the alpha pushed his sweatpants past his hips. "Maybe a nice pair of jeans, some tighter t-shirts." He buried his nose in the hair right behind Castiel's ear. "Would you like that?"

Desperate hands grasped his shirt. "Please Dean, I don't…"

"I said not to talk. Granted I did tell you to answer me but that was no answer to my question."

A few tears escaped his eyes as his pants slid down his legs gathering at his ankles.

Dean got down on his knees and picked up each of his legs to take them off. Then all that was left was his boxers and the alpha was eye level with them. His hands ran smoothly over his clothed hips before slowly pulling them down and off. "There you are," he whispers holding his omega's hips as he leaned forward nuzzling the hair there lightly before standing up and pulling away from the naked figure. He stripped himself efficiently before getting up and placing a hand to the back of Cas's neck. "Come along little omega."

Castiel's feet made their way after him as he forced him to walk. Even his omega self was rejecting Dean but he was more intact with his then most.

Dean let him go as he started the water humming to himself as he got the water to the right temperature. "In you go," he says opening the sliding door for Cas that led into a nice shower that would fit three people comfortable let alone two.

With his head tucked he stepped into the shower regretfully moaning at the feel of the warm water washing over him.

Dean stepped in as well, shutting the sliding door and coming to a halt behind Cas, his hips lightly brushing Castiel's ass as he reached up massaging the water into his omega's scalp. "That was such a pretty little moan think you can repeat it?"

Although Castiel was rejecting the touch, his omega half was betraying him and begging for it. The only touches he usually received were that of Lucifer's pleased pats to the head and that of his brothers when they participated in bro moments. There was a squirt of a bottle before gentle hands kneeded shampoo into his hair. As he sniffed the air he realized that it was alpha shampoo and almost laughed. "That's going to smell weird on me you know," he mutters.

"I know," Dean replies now rinsing out his hair. "I'll have to get you some omega shampoo, the only stuff we have here is for a few other omega's we have, but it's cheap stuff and you deserve the best."

"Maybe you could get the brand that Lucifer got us. It smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. I really liked it."

"Sure whatever you want, you can get shampoo with diamonds in it for all I care."

Castiel had to laugh at that, which brought a smile on Dean's face as he started on the conditioner.

"You have a beautiful laugh, Angel. You should do that more often."

Castiel bit lightly at his lip as the conditioner fell from his hair and down his back. "Angel?"

"Yes because you," he planted a kiss to his shoulder blade. "Are," one right under his blade. "My," a little lower." "Beautiful," he was now at the small of his back. "Angel," he kissed right on top of the split between his cheeks.

Castiel shivered and took a step forward. "Don't," he growls.

With a sigh Dean got up and started on his own hair. "Little omega, you need to trust me."

"Trust you? You took me from my home away from my brother."

"You do realize that Lucifer had put your papers up for sale right? If I hadn't gotten you some other alpha would have. They'd put you in a room and visit you once a year to breed you. They'd take your children away from you as soon as they were born and then do god knows what to them." He paused slightly. "Here I'm letting you settle in first, allowing you to get out and stretch your legs, paying attention to you," he finished with his hair and reached out grabbing his omega by the waist and pulling him back against him. "We're going to raise our pups together," his lips were right next to Cas's ear. "I won't sell the omega's if we have any."

"You're still making me have pups that I don't want."

"Well I need someone to take over my estate after I pass and if they had your genes. Cas this doesn't have to be a bad thing. We could be happy together."

"Why me?" he turned his head to look at him. "Why not another omega or beta that he has or that anyone has?"

Dean shrugged slightly. "Because you had all of the right genes. A nice body, beautiful blue eyes, the list just goes on. You were perfect, absolutely perfect." His hand ran down his right arm taking ahold of his wrist and looked at Lucifer's brand on his arm. It was a simple serpent wrapped around an L. "Did he name you Castiel?"

Blinking, Castiel nodded.

"Were a lot of you named after Angel's?"

"Most of us, yes. Why?"

"No reason," Dean shook his shutting off the water. "Lucifer and a his flock of angels."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you scared," Dean whispers, his mouth behind Castiel's ear.

"Because you're going to rip a hole in my neck," Cas hisses. "So forgive me if I'm a little worried."

"Don't think of it like that," the alpha nipped his omegas neck a few times. "Think of it as a love bite."

Castiel shifted on the bed he deemed his own. He would have ran away from Dean if not for the arms around his waist and the legs on either side of him. The alpha's mouth against his ear's and neck was a constant reminder of what was about to happen. Most alpha's chose not to mark their omega's until they are a hundred percent sure they aren't going to want to sell them in the future. Other alphas were repulsed by owning an omega with someone else's mark. It was a wake-up call for Castiel that he wouldn't be able to get out of Dean's plans for him. A loud whimper escaped his lips as nips turned to bites, not enough to break the skin but enough to hurt. "Will you hurry up and do it already?"

"Hmm," his nose ran up and down his neck. "I'm trying to decide if I want bite you on your neck for everyone to see or just do it on your hip."

"Decide," the omega turned his head to look at him. "Stop being a sadistic ass."

"Fine. Turn around a lay down." He took his arms off of his waist and leaned back.

_Damn him. _Shaking, he shifted his weight and turned so he was facing Dean.

"You're so beautiful." With one hand he reached up and stroked his cheek with his thumb. Cas froze as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his omegas. His other hand rested on Cas' hip. "Come on kiss me."

"No."

"Hmm fine," with one quick movement he grabbed his legs and yanked on them, sending Cas onto his back, legs on either side of Dean. "Try not to scream, no reason to scare the household." With ease, the alpha pulled the pajama pants Dean had borrowed to Cas off of his hips. Then he leaned down and mouthed at the still boxer covered hips. "You wearing my clothes is pretty hot, Cas."

"Dean don't," but it was too late. He had pulled his boxers off of his right hip and started to lick at it cleaning the area before he bit into the soft flesh. Cas let out a loud moan as he did it and when Dean pulled away he blushed burying his face into the blankets on the bed.

"Cas that was," he felt a tongue run against the tender bite eliciting a hiss. "Sexy."

"Fuck off," Castiel growls.

"Cas?"

Tears sprung to Cas' eyes as he sat up and slapped Dean. "I hate you."

Dean sighed and grabbed both sides of Cas' face so he could kiss him. "You don't have to be ashamed just because you like something. You should be happy that you know you can enjoy yourself with me." His lips moved swiftly, a small amount of blood was on his lips from the bite made its way into the kiss. "Come on little omega. Kiss me." When Cas opened his mouth to reply, Dean pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Cas growled again and bit his tongue. "Unless you want to lose that, keep it out of my mouth."

Dean had to laugh at that. "Cas you are a strange one." He checked over the bite to make sure it wasn't bleeding anymore before standing up. "Get some sleep Cas." With a final peck to his lips he left Cas alone with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel woke up as he usually did to a plate of food on the table next to his bed. He smiled slightly as he picked up the note Dean had left.

_Eat up Angel. Today's going to be a big day._

Cas didn't even question it as he started to eat. In the week that he had been there he was finally beginning to settle in. He wasn't willing to allow Dean to touch him romantically or hold a normal conversation with him but he got used to waking up to a plate of food, watching an episode of Doctor Sexy, taking a shower, sitting with Dean as he worked in his office usually reading a book, eat lunch, then he got to walk around by himself for a few hours while Dean was gone at work, then Dean would return and they would spend time in Cas or Dean's room while Cas ate, then he would go to sleep. He was now sporting a new pair of pajama pants which had angels on them.

Dean entered his room as he was finishing up eating. "Good Morning Cas."

"Morning Dean," Cas replies snappily. He was finishing up his last sausage as he sat back on the bed to look up at Dean. "So what's this big thing for today?"

The bed shifted as Dean sat next to him grabbing his right arm and running his fingers over the brand. "Well it's time that we add my mark onto you're arm."

Castiel looked down at his arms and frowned. Some slaves had them all up both arms. All omega's had to have a mark even if you were family and not slave. Marks always started at the base of the wrist on your right arm and then they ran all the way up the under part of your arm up to the crook of the elbow. Then they moved to the wrist of the left arm and up. If you reached the elbow of the left arm then they moved to your right leg then the left and so on. Castiel only had one on his right wrist that marked him as Lucifer's property, marks worked to show where you came from without having to look at papers, who some didn't even have.

He had received his when he was six, the age when most were marked that way your arm was wide enough to hold the hole mark and as you aged it wouldn't be stretched and ruined. Lucifer had attended the branding himself, something he rarely did, as did Gabriel and Raphael. Gabriel had told him to sit in the chair so he did so but when Raphael started to strap him down, he began to thrash around and cry out. Lucifer had watched from the corner as Gabriel comforted him. Raphael brought over the heated metal and pressed it to his arm after putting rubbing alcohol onto it. Of course Castiel had screamed. Then it was over and as Raphael cleaned up and unstrapped Castiel, Lucifer had inspected the mark, gave him a light pat on the head, and left. Raphael even gave him a piece of candy. Yet he wasn't happy to have to go through it again.

"You alright Cas," Dean asks pulling him back to the present.

"Yeah, I was just… thinking."

"About what?"

"When I was younger."

"Hmm I bet you were just the cutest thing." He nipped lightly at his ear. "You ready Angel?"

Castiel nodded.

Dean grabbed his hand and they made their way out of the door and downstairs. They walked down the stairs and then toward the basement. Cas fell back a few steps, he had been told not to go down there which had him worried. They walked downstairs and instead of a dungeon Cas had expected it was much like the upstairs but only ten rooms in all. They turned into the third room on the right side and it had a chair much like the one Castiel had been strapped into as a child. There was also a women in the room.

"Hello Lenore," Dean says smiling at her.

"Hello Dean," she says smiling and turning her attention to Castiel. "Hello Castiel."

"Hi," he shrunk down a bit, worried.

"I have everything ready so it should go by quickly and we won't have to hurt you too much," Lenore says as she turned checking the metal to see if it was heated enough.

Dean led him to the chair and he sat down. "You alright with being strapped?"

Castiel nodded and soon he was completely strapped into the chair.

"Alright Castiel this shouldn't hurt too much." She rubbed the part of his arm right above his last burn with an alcohol wipe. Then brought up the metal, as he looked away he felt a hand going through his hair soothingly. He bit his lip, breaking skin, to keep from screaming but whimpered loudly within seconds it was done and over. "All done, Dean does it look alright?"

Dean looked it over touching the edges causing the omega to wince. "It looks good."

Lenore got some cream and dabbed it onto it before placing a bandage over it. "There we go."

Castiel looked at her right arm and saw burns running all the way up to her elbow and then three more on her left, that's where Dean's was at the end. She had been everywhere. He didn't really get a chance to make out who's they were aside from that one. The straps were taken off of him and he got up and right away Dean took his hand in his.

"Thank you Lenore."

"Welcome."

Dean led Cas back up and into his office where Cas automatically went to sit in his spot in the corner, picking up his book. The first hour was spent in silent aside from quiet winces when he did something wrong with his arm.

Then the door opened and Jo entered. "Hey Dean."

Dean looked up with a smile. "Hey Jo. You come to look at those papers?"

"Sure did." She sat in the chair across from him across the desk and grabbed the papers Dean was handing her. They were quiet for a while again until Jo started talking again. "Damn he's just got it all doesn't he, these papers are amazing."

"Here that Cas she likes your papers." Cas looked up at them to glare before turning back to his book. "He's not in a good mood today."

The alpha girl shrugged, "That's fine. You going to breed him?"

"Well actually if everything turns out good then he's going to have my pups."

Jo smiled and glanced between the two of them. "Damn I feel bad for whoever see's those kids. They're going to be enthralled at first glance."

Dean chuckled and looked at Cas again. "Well if they get his attitude, I'm screwed."

Cas looked up to glare again. "Will you please stop talking about me?" Then proceeded to stick his tongue out at them.

"Come on Cas lighten up."

Cas rolled his eyes and looked back down to his book. He hated the way the society worked. Of course there were three different types of people; omegas, betas, and alphas.

Alphas were the top of society. It was illegal to keep them as pets. They were the only ones allowed to own slaves and over three acres of property.

Betas had it better then omegas but not nearly as many right as alphas. When they were born is when it was determined if they would be slaves or free. There was ones like Sam who were born to parents and was free. Then there were ones like Gabriel who were born into slavery. Ones born to slavery were put under the same rights as omegas. Ones born free could only own up three acres of land and it had to be signed for with an alpha. They weren't allowed to own any slaves.

Omega's had virtually no rights. They were the bottom of society. They all had to be kept as slaves, an omega without a brand and over the age of six was considered an illegal. All had to be registered under a database and were given papers that matched papers giving to purebred animals. If they were caught outside of property without a brand, they were considered state property. When they got to that point they had a week to be claimed which would cause the alphas to be fined so most of the time they just left them there. After a week they were either killed or sold if they had an opening in an omega home. Omega homes were places were abandoned and unclaimed omegas went to be kept until they were adopted. They were the same as prisons. No omegas could be un-owned. Being an omega sucked.

"Well bye Dean," Jo says getting up and waving. "Bye Cas."

"Bye Jo," Dean replies and Cas just ignored her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thirteen Years Earlier**

Anna threw a skittle at Gabriel, the treat Lucifer had given them. Well Anna got a bag of skittles, Gabriel got m&ms, and Castiel was given jelly beans. All the slaves in the house were given treats.

"You're such a perv," she laughs.

"And you're wasting perfectly good skittles." Gabriel picked it up and plopped it into his mouth.

"Eww that was on the ground, that you cleaned, which proves that it isn't clean."

Anna was sitting cross legged on the bed in her room with Castiel sitting next to her and Gabriel was on a pillow on the floor.

"Oh Anna loosen up, five seconds rule."

Castiel smiled at his siblings resting his head against his sister's shoulder. "Why didn't Balthazar join us?"

Anna looked down at him and frowned. "Because he's an asshole who didn't want us stealing his Swedish Fish."

"He got Swedish Fish? Can we go find him and steal them." Castiel was completely serious and they couldn't help but laugh at him.

Anna ruffled his hair gently. "You are so cute."

There was a knock on the door and a man entered.

"Speak of the devil," Gabriel says throwing a pillow at him which was caught easily.

They're half-brother smiled and went to sit next Anna when Castiel pounced on him. "Give me a fish."

Balthazar laughed and reached into his pocket pulling out a bag from his pocket. "You have to get off of me first."

Castiel fell back sitting in Anna's lap. "Now give me."

"Here little brother," he gave him one of the fish that Castiel snatched from him with a thank-you and protectively held it as he ate it. "You're lucky you are adorable."

"I'm not adorable," Castiel says with a glare directed towards him.

"Sorry but yes you are. I can't believe some alpha hasn't bought you and knotted you yet."

Anna squealed covering Castiel's ears. "Balthazar don't talk like that he's five years old."

"I can still hear you," Castiel mumbles looking up at his omega sister. "Besides I know what knotting is. Gabriel and Uriel were talking about it a while ago."

Anna sighed and removed her hands. "You boys are ruining his mind."

The door opened and they all froze at the overwhelming smell of alpha. "What are you all doing in here?" Lucifer asks stepping into Anna's room.

"Sorry Sir we're just catching up," Anna says moving Castiel onto the bed next to her. "Is there something you need us to do?"

The alpha shook his head, looking between them all. "I just wanted to make sure you were all happy with your treats."

"Yes we are thank you again Sir."

Castiel looked up at his sister with a smile, she was always so poised and confident.

"Good," his eyes moved to Castiel. "Castiel come walk with me."

Castiel frowned and shrunk down. "But?"

"Now," Lucifer orders and after a reassuring squeeze onto his hand from Anna he slid off of the bed and towards the alpha. He glanced back at his siblings before following him out of the room and down the hall. The house was huge. There was a whole floor for rooms for slaves, then he had a floor all to himself, there was a floor for his omega, Michael, a floor for household needs like dining room, and then there were three more floors for things Castiel didn't know what was for. He walked behind him as they walked down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. They stopped at the fourth floor which if Castiel was correct was Michael's floor, then down a few doors turning into a room.

Sure enough Michael was sitting on a bed as Lucifer made his way across the room and kissed him lightly. Castiel stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"What do you think of him," Lucifer asks his omega gesturing to Castiel who shrunk under their gazes.

"He lacks confidence," Michael notes.

"I've noticed that as well," Lucifer replies.

"Who are his parents?" Michael asks gesturing to Castiel to come over to them.

Castiel frowned and walked slowly over to them whimpering when Michael picked him up and set him down on the bed next to him.

"His dam is a female named Angel and his sire is an alpha that I've been hiring for a while now. He has the same parents as Anna and Gabriel and he shares a sire with Balthazar." Lucifer smiled down at them.

Michael ran a hand through his black hair. "Well he's definitely cute. What do you plan to use him for?"

"I haven't decided yet but it'll be awhile before I decide," he sat next to them and rested his hand on his omega's hip.

"I like him, but I like all of the little ones." Michael smiled and laid down pulling Castiel down with him. "Can he stay here with me tonight?"

Castiel whimpered again and shied away from Lucifer's hand running over his arm. "I don't see why not?"

"Are you going to be staying here with me tonight?" Michael looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sure babe," he got up and turned off the light before going back and lying down so Castiel was between them which was incredibly awkward. Lucifer and Michael seemed to fall asleep quickly whereas Cas had a hard time sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel would always remember his first heat. It was the most embarrassing thing he had ever had to go through. Since he wasn't able to have sex to relieve the pain and suppressants only worked after you're first heat, it was excruciating.

He was thirteen when it happened; Gabriel had woken up and with one sniff of the air quickly jumped into action. They shared a room so he jumped off of his bed and to Castiel's where he shook him awake. Lucifer must have realized the same thing because within minutes he was in the room and carried the omega to the basement and into a cell. The cell was simple filled with a cheap disposable cot with blankets, a sink, and a toilet. He laid Castiel on the cot and left without a word leaving the omega to writhe in pain. He had screamed and desperately tried to make the pain go away. An hour after being in there the omega had attempted to master bate, even though it was a firm rule that he was not allowed to. Gabriel had then come in and cuffed his arm and legs to the bed. He was the boy's only contact when he came to give him food and water as well as allow him a chance to use the bathroom. It had lasted a week and the day it ended Lucifer had given him suppressants which he never forgot to take, sure his heats were still uncomfortable but they were manageable.

When he came to live with Dean, he was told he wouldn't be getting his suppressants anymore and would spend his heats with Dean. Of course Castiel was repulsed by this idea.

Then that day came.

Castiel woke up and there was a dip to his bed. He looked up and Dean was sitting next to him. When he went to sit up he was hit with a pain in his gut. "Ouch dammit what the hell?"

"When was your last heat?" Dean asks calmly but his face was transfixed on Castiel's crouch making him uneasy.

The omega tried to calculate it in his head before he finally paled. "Oh God no please no."

"Shh Cas calm down. Just try and eat and then we'll talk." Dean reached over and helped him sit up.

Castiel picked up the fork and attempted to eat part of a sausage but ended up gagging. "I can't."

"You have to eat something," Dean grabbed the fork with the sausage on it and held it up to his mouth. "Just eat one sausage and drink something. Then we can get to work on making you more comfortable."

"Comfortable? You mean?" Cas looked down at his lap.

"Eat." The alpha held the sausage to his mouth and ignored his question for the moment. Castiel nibbled at it and after a long while he finished it. "Drink." He held the glass of orange juice up to his omega's lips watching as he slowly drank. "There how do you feel?"

"Better," Cas whispers laying down and curling up a little. He felt a hand go through his hair and another snake around his waist. A chest was against his back but Dean had kept his groin away from Castiel.

"Good." Leaning forward he breathed against Cas' neck. "Cas I know you don't want me to touch you and I know I'm going to be taking advantage of you in a vulnerable state but, I feel like it might be a chance for you to realize that I will take care of you. I have to go and do some work and watch Doctor Sexy but I'll be back in a few hours. For obvious reasons until you're over your heat you are to stay in your room." He kissed his cheek, sliding off of the bed and leaving.

Castiel laid in the bed unmoving aside from uncomfortable shifting. He felt the bed sheets under him getting wet and he groaned. "Goddamn fucking alpha taking away my pills."

Dean came back exactly three hours later.

"I hate you," Cas growls at him grabbing at the sheets. "I wouldn't fucking have to go through this if you hadn't decided take away my pills you ass."

"I take it you're not feeling well," Dean asks sitting at the foot of the bed and resting his hand on his calf. "I could help you with that."

Castiel glared at him lifting his head. "Go fuck yourself."

"I'd rather fuck you," he leaned down and pecked Cas lightly on the lips. "But, I'm not going to, not this time." A hand ran down Castiel's leg running over the bulge hidden behind his angel pants.

Castiel's body arched into the touch against his will, moaning. "No don't touch me." Then he reached inside and started to stroke him, Castiel lost all control and his omega took over. "Yes oh God."

"That's it Cas," Dean says with a smile.

The omega didn't take much time to climax under the alpha's touch and when he did his mind began to clear. "You," he sat up and glared at the alpha licking his hand clean. "I hate you!"

"We'll talk again in a few hours when you're horny and then see how you feel about me.

Six days. It took six days and thirty climaxes for him to get over his heat. On the fourth night he had slept in Dean's arms but the next day he had completely rejected him. Dean was completely calm through his omega's mood swings.

The day he came out of it, he was given extra food to make up for not eating much. They went back to their normal routine like nothing had happened and Castiel even allowed him to kiss him a few times throughout the day though he didn't kiss back. It was headway in Dean's eyes so of course he was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel was walking down the hall when he met Meg. She had been with her unmated alpha there who was meeting with Dean. He had been told he wasn't allowed to stay in the office with Dean and read his book. This had frustrated him because he never liked to be broken from routine and he wanted to finish his book. Of course he was pouting as he walked down the hallway and wasn't watching where he was going. That was when he ran right into her. He was a little taller than her so they smacked forehead to nose.

"Ow shit," Cas grabbed his nose and glared at the beta before him.

"Sorry Clarence," Meg replied pulling away his hand and looking at his nose. "You're fine just going to hurt for a bit."

Castiel pulled his hand away from her and took a step back. "Yeah I know that," he went to move past her when a hand grabbed his bicep and threw him against the wall.

"Damn you smell good," she leaned forward and sniffed his neck.

"You're a beta how would you know how I smell? Beta's can't smell the omega scent." Castiel growls, pushing at her only to get pinned tighter.

"What makes you think I'm a beta?" Meg looked up at him and smirked.

"You're wearing a collar and there's no way you're an omega." Cas kicked at her with his feet which she easily evaded.

"Don't always trust what you see," Meg whispers in his ear and separated from him just in time as Dean and the other alpha walked into the hallway from Dean's study.

"Meg what are you doing," her alpha growls.

"Just talking to this omega here, Crowley." Meg looked at Castiel again who was still against the wall glaring at her.

"You alright Cas," Dean asks stepping forward and pulling him from the wall. With one hand he lifted Cas' chin checking his face. "What happened to your nose? There's a bruise on it."

Castiel pulled his head away from him. "She and I ran into each other." He nodded towards Meg. "I'm fine."

Dean nodded and looked back at Crowley. "Are we done here I have some other things I need to attend to?"

Crowley nodded. "I will see you next week." He nodded, this time as a goodbye, to the both of them and headed down the hallway.

"Au revoir Clarence," Meg says with a wink before following after him.

As soon as they were out of sight, Castiel was pushed against the wall for the second time that day. A nose was also pressed against his neck for the second time that day. "She touched you here didn't she; I can smell that goddamned awful alpha scent of hers on you." The omega gave him a confused look. "Couldn't you smell it on her? Meg owes Crowley and now she works for him. Of course it's illegal so I'm working on a contract between them and in exchange Crowley is going to watch the place when I'm gone next week."

"You're leaving?" Castiel asks. He mentally scolded himself for actually caring.

"You sound worried." Dean pressed his lips Castiel's in a light kiss. "I'm only going to be gone for five days. I'll be back just in time for your doctor appointment." His hand ran down and over his stomach.

The omega's cocked his head. "What do I need an appointment for?"

"Just a well check and then they're going to recheck your fertility." Dean chuckled when the omega displayed his teeth to him in a growl. "Calm down Cas. I have to go for a while Angel, do as you wish but when I get back you and I are going for a walk." Dean kissed him lightly again with no response. "Are you ever going to kiss me when you're not in a horny fog?"

"Probably not."

Once Dean was gone, Cas walked down to Dean's study and sat on his chair. He had finished his book fifteen minutes later.

A walk? He hadn't really gone on walks before. A few times he went with Gabriel to the store. There were other times when Lucifer would take him on short silent walks down the country roads. His walks with Lucifer were spent in silent but Gabriel and him would make jokes along the way and talk with people at the stores. Everyone seemed to love Gabriel and they all adored Castiel.

Castiel curled up on his chair tiredly head resting on the arm, he was in a light doze when Dean returned. He had knelt down next to the chair and was stroking Cas's cheek when he awoke. "Did you sleep well Angel?"

The omega yawned stretching out his limbs. "No this chair is not good for sleeping." It was in fact a small wooden chair with padding on the seat, back, and arm rests.

"Would you like me to get you a different one?" Dean moved his hand to Cas's neck.

"No I like this one," Cas sat up and patted the chair fondly earning a laugh from Dean.

"Ready for our walk," Dean asks standing and holding out his hand to his omega.

"Sure." By now he took Dean's hand without second thought. The first half hour was silent as they walked down a long driveway and down the road. The sun had begun to set and darkness set in. "Dean how come you didn't have sex with me when I was in heat? You wouldn't have gotten any resistance."

Dean blinked, not expecting the question, and looked down at his omega. "I told you, I wanted to prove that you can trust me to take care of you. If I had, had sex with you and had inevitably knotted you in the process, what then? There would have been a good possibility of pregnancy and then everything would have spiraled out of control."

Castiel snorted and looked down at his feet. "Oh yeah because everything is in control right now, you can't even get me to kiss you."

"I will Cas, mark my words, you will kiss me." Dean seemed so sure that it actually scared Cas a little bit. "Let's head back shall we," Dean asks turning around and heading back towards the mansion. "It's such a nice night out, I'm glad we did this."

"It was nice. Can we do this more often?" Castiel asks looking up at him with big hopeful blue eyes.

Dean smiled deviously down at him. "Maybe if you're good and kiss me." He winked even though Castiel was glaring at him again. They stayed the rest of the walk in silence even as they approached the house and went upstairs. Castiel protested as Dean went into his room with him. "Get changed into something clean and then we'll go to bed." The alpha stripped down to his boxer's and sat on the bed watching his omega strip into his boxer's and put on a clean pair of angel pants. It was warm in the room so he decided against a shirt.

"Do you really have to sleep in here," he grumbles sitting on the edge of the bed. "If you keep me up I'll be grumpy tomorrow."

"You'll be fine now lie down," Dean snaps at him getting up and turning off the light before going back and laying in the bed bringing the omega down with him. "Goodnight Cas."


	9. Chapter 9

"You can't leave," Ruby growls and throws a pillow from the couch at Sam. "Five fucking days, what am I supposed to do if I can't leave the house."

"Keep your voice down," Sam scolds setting the pillow back on the couch only to have it thrown at him again. "Ruby, I don't have a choice. I have to go. I'll be back in five days and then I'll take you out shopping."

"Sam I don't want to be cooped up in this house. It smells bad and is boring."

Castiel sighed getting annoyed because he was getting into the stupid show. Ruby was bitching because even though enslaved betas could leave the house without the company of an alpha or another beta they still had to be within 25 miles of their alpha which in this case was Dean. Dean owned Ruby but she technically belonged to Sam in that she answered to him.

"Ruby will you be more like Cas and not care that we're leaving," Dean asks. He had Castiel sitting on his lap with his head resting on his shoulder. "Now be quiet my show is on."

"Fuck off Dean," Ruby growls picking up the pillow and throwing it at Dean. With her luck it missed Dean and smacked the omega in the room in the face.

"Dammit," Cas whines grabbing his nose again. "Why is it always in the nose?"

Dean let out an explosive growl pushing Cas onto the couch next to him and getting up.

"Calm down Dean," Sam says interjecting and stepping in front of him. "She didn't mean to hurt Cas, it was an accident."

Dean seemed to evaluate the situation in his head for a few seconds before turning and going to sit next to Cas. He placed an arm over his shoulder and glared at the TV.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Sam. "I could have handled that myself."

"A-huh up to our room," he pointed to the entry way. She gave him a look of disbelief and rolled her eyes. "Now Ruby!" She gave an exasperated sigh before turning around and stomping upstairs with Sam following after her.

"Are you alright," Dean asks turning to Cas and pressing his nose to his temple.

"I'm fine, Dean." Cas looked at him and actually smiled. "You didn't have to go pyscho on Ruby."

"I'm not a pyscho," Dean says poking him in the side.

"Sorry but you're a full fledged pyscopath."


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel watched as Dean packed from his spot on the alphas bed. As Dean shoved things into his suitcase Castiel; took them out, folded them, and neatly set them back in. He was bored but it distracted from the fact that he might actually care that Dean wouldn't be home. When he did think about it, he brushed it off as just not wanting to be broken off of his schedule. They were set to leave in an hour right after Crowley arrived. Crowley shared a place with another alpha so he and three of his slaves were coming to make sure Dean's place didn't lie in ruins when they got back. According to Dean, Crowley is untrustworthy but he would never break a deal. Castiel desperately hoped that Meg did not come along, she made him nervous.

"I'm going to miss you so much Cas," Dean says shoving a pair of boxer's into the bag before going back to his dresser and shoving things around trying to find something.

"You do realize that you have packed ten pairs of boxers, two shirt, four pairs of jeans, and one coat right? Do you plan on destroying a lot of boxers?" Castiel gave a calculating look at the stunned alpha.

"Well I'm not very good at packing," Dean pouts.

"Yeah I noticed." Cas turned his attention back to the alpha's duffel bag. "Five days," he says thoughtfully before pulling out all the clothes and making neat piles. "Well that's one piece of clothing for every day and then one extra so six of each. Grab two more pairs of jeans and four more shirts." Dean went to work as Castiel separated grabbed the six pairs of boxer's he liked the most and put them aside. "Thank you," he mutters handing four of the pairs to Dean and taking the clothes he asked for. After neatly folding them he went to work putting the jeans on the left side and then worked his way to the right all the way to the boxers. "Go grab you're toothbrush and such, I got this." When he grabbed Dean's jacket he couldn't help but bring it to his face, taking in the smell of leather that the alpha wore so well.

"Damn you look hot right now," Dean says from his spot in the doorway.

Castiel blushed a deep red as he put the coat into the bag. "You're supposed to be grabbing the rest of your stuff."

"I got it here," the alpha tossed his stuff over to Castiel.

"You don't have a toothbrush holder." Cas scowled at the zip-lock bag.

' "No I don't need you, bags work fine." He moved to sit next to his omega on the bed. "Thank you for packing for me, it's so cute. When I get back you can help me sort out my dresser."

"Might take us awhile," Cas replies placing the final items in the bag. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah but I can take care of that, oh shit I need a suit." Dean jumped up and went back to the dresser rummaging around.

"A really long while." The omega stretched and fell back on the bed to look up at the ceiling. "Is Ruby still mad?"

"Yeah but screw her. Sam wants to take her with but I don't like the idea of being in a car with her longer than a few second."

"Is she really that bad?"

"Yes, have you met her, she's a little bitchy, spoiled brat." Dean finally found all of his suit stuff and shoved them in his bag.

"Dress shoes," Cas mutters.

"Fuck," Dean looked around the room.

"Under the bed."

"Oh yeah," he ducked down grabbing the shoes and put them in the bag. "There now I just need my gear and I'm ready to go." The alpha flopped down onto the bed next to the omega. "Are you going to miss me?" With one hand he reached up and stroked Cas' cheek, laying on his side.

"Probably not, maybe." He turned his head to look at the alpha. "While you're out you should find me a new book."

"I can do that."

"Thank you."

Crowley arrived shortly after with Meg, a boy named Kevin, and another girl named Bela. "Hello Moose," was the first thing he said upon arriving when he saw Sam. Sam and Dean joked with Kevin for a while. Bela just glared at everything and muttered cuss's under her breath. Meg, well Meg, she winked at Cas whenever Dean was turned away.

"Alright Angel, this is goodbye," Dean says wrapping an arm around Cas' waist and another holding his cheek. "I really will miss you." He pressed his lips to Castiel's in a light kiss.

"Goodbye Dean," the omega whispers kissing him back teasingly.  
Dean smiled widely and forced himself to separate from Cas in time to see Ruby slap Sam and storm off. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Castiel watched longingly as Dean left before turning to go up to his room in order to hide from Meg. He busied himself with cleaning every inch of his room, making and remaking the bed, then finally by straightening out the room.

"I was wondering where you were hiding," a voice says as the door opened.

A low growl escape Castiel's throat as he turned to face Meg. "Get out of my room."

"How about no," Meg started walking towards him and with every step forward Cas took a step back until he was against the wall with Meg against him. "Now that your alpha is gone no one can stop me from doing whatever I want to you."

"He'll kill you when he gets back." Castiel says pushing at her.

"Only if he finds out which he's not going to. Right?"

"Meg please," his voice turned pleading.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, Clarence, I just want a little attention before I have to go." Leaning forward she seized his lips with her own.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel let out a loud scream so Meg had to let go of one of his arms to cover his mouth. That gave his hand the opening to punch her in the gut. It didn't do much but it did piss her off. That was when the door opened and Crowley stood in the door. "What do you think you're doing?"

Meg looked over her shoulder at him and let out an irritated sigh. "If I knew you'd ruin my fun, I'd never had made a deal with you."

"Get out; Dean will kill me if he finds out you touched his omega."

"Fine," the female alpha stormed out of the room leaving a shaken Castiel.

"Are you alright," Crowley asks stepping forward and looking him up and down.

"I'm fine," the omega snaps. "Now will you get the hell out of my room?"

Crowley rolled his eyes and left.

"Fucking alpha's," Cas screams throwing a pillow at the wall.

The rest of the week was a lot of things but enjoyable was not one of them.

Meg used any excuse to touch him when he came out of his room. When he went to Dean's room to shower he found the door locked and was forced to use the main shower in which was nice but definitely not peaceful. He was in there for ten minutes before he started to get yelled at by the others to get out. When he woke up in the mornings he found the fold out table empty and was forced to emerge from his room to get food. Of course he had to beg the few cooks to make him food because he burned water. Then he had to entertain himself for hours on end.

Crowley would make fun of him sometime usually calling him random names that came to mind most of which Castiel didn't understand.

All in all it was a bad five days for the omega.

He was happily anticipating Dean's return sitting on a bench by the doorway as soon as Crowley had told him Dean would be home within the hour. At first it was a quiet wait but then he saw someone sit next to him. His first instinct told him it was Meg but as he turned to look he saw an angry looking brunette.

"Hello Ruby," Cas says quietly.

"Hi," Ruby says back in a surprisingly calm tone.

"You waiting for Sam?"

There was a small nod before she stopped and glared at him. "No I'm waiting for the ice cream truck."

"Oh," the omega turned to his hands twiddling his thumbs lightly. "Ruby how long did it take for Sam to break you?"

"Break me," Ruby snorted. "I broke him. That boy is so whipped. He can't make me do anything I don't want to do."

"Didn't he make you go to your room?" His head tilted slightly.

"Yeah and you know what we did when we got up there?" She leaned forward.

"No I don't."

"He plowed me and begged for me not to be mad at him."

"Plowed, I don't understand."

Ruby had to laugh as his eyebrows knit together. "You're cute when you're confused." Lightly she booped his nose before turning back to the door. "Oh he's going to have to beg me so hard that he'll be the one that's sore."

The moment Sam walked into the door, Ruby jumped up grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the bedroom.

Dean came in shorty after smiling when he saw Castiel sitting and waiting for him. "Hey Cas," Dean says, startled when the omega got up and hugged him. "I missed you too."

"I never said I miss you," Castiel glared at him while burying his face into his shirt. "Next time you leave, can you leave the door unlocked?"

The alpha shook his head with a laugh. "Do you know where Crowley is?"

"Last time I saw him, he was in the kitchen."

They both walked towards that direction when Dean stopped suddenly and pressed Cas into the wall. His nose again shoved into his neck. "Who touched you?"


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel paled as he stared up at Dean. "Just let it go, Dean," Castiel whispers using his head to push Dean out of his neck. "It doesn't matter."

A deep growl came from the alpha's throat. "Who touched you," his hands gripped the omega's biceps. "Tell me now Cas!"

"Dean please just let it go. Nothing happened, it was stopped. You're hurting me." He moved to try and nuzzle Dean's neck and calm him but was restrained from doing so.

"Go to my room." His eyes were cold and distant. "You are to stay in there do you understand me?"

"Dean?" Castiel shrunk down under his scary gaze.

"Now!" He brought his hand up but didn't slap him.

"The door is locked though," tears pricked at his eyes as his eyes glued to Dean's hand.

"Then go to your room and you don't leave there." He pushed Castiel towards the steps and made his way towards the kitchen.

As Castiel found his feet and started up the stairs he couldn't stop the tears from pouring down his face. He opened the door to his room, staring at the inside. Dean would find him and if he was still pissed, who knows what would happen. With that thought in mind he ran down the hallway to where he believed Sam's room was. Sure he knew that Ruby and him were having sex and that his interruption wouldn't be taking lightly but he didn't want to be hurt. Not by Dean, not by anyone. When he burst through the door both occupants of the room jumped and covered themselves up.

Sam was the first to respond which was lucky for Castiel because was Ruby was pissed. "Cas what's wrong?" He grabbed his discarded boxer's and slipped them on.

"Please don't let him hurt me," Cas pleads sinking to his knees.

"Who's going to hurt you," he took a step forward but kept his distance so he didn't piss off Dean if he came into the room.

"Dean." Finally he looked up, eyes connecting with Sam's. "He's pissed and I don't want him to hurt me."

"Shh it's alright," Sam whispers breaking the barrier he had created to go and wrap Castiel in a hug. "Shh. I'll be back Ruby okay?" Ruby begrudgingly nodded as Sam lifted Cas into his arms.

"What are you doing? Please don't take me to him." Castiel thrashed weakly in his arms as he started down the hall.

"Calm down," Sam warns.

They were almost to Cas' room when a voice rang out. "What the hell are you doing?" Dean had a furious look on his face as he came down the hallway towards them. "Castiel, you were told to go to your room."

"He was panicking and came into my room. I was just taking him back to his room," Sam's voice was a practiced relaxed tone as he shifted the omega in his arms, this way Dean was able to take him in his own, cradling him lightly. "Everything alright?" Sam watched him for a few seconds to make sure he wasn't going to kill the man right then and there.

"Yeah everything's fine. It's all settled with Crowley and he's going to deal with Meg for me." He looked down at the omega held bridal style in his arms.

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow. Goodnight Sammy," Dean turned carrying Castiel the rest of the way to his own room as Sam replied with a goodnight, heading back to deal with his pissy mate. Dean unlocked the door and laid Cas down on the bed, crawling on it beside him. "Why did you go to Sam, Cas?"

"I thought you were going to hurt me," he whispers back burying his face in the alpha's chest, his sobs calming with the movement of Dean's hand on his back.

"Honestly, I had plans to." The alpha felt the omega pause beside him and sighed. "You should have just told me that Meg touched you."

"I didn't want you to hurt her Dean, I didn't want you to be a real pyscho. It's better this way, isn't it?"


	13. Chapter 13

Dean didn't understand what Cas had said that night nor had he tried to. He just held him quietly in his arms and let him calm down. Even as he felt himself to doze, he couldn't bring himself to take the omega back to his room. The light snore coming from his light pink lips was just to adorable to ignore. So even with realizing how bad an idea it actually was, he fell asleep with his omega in his arms.

When he awoke the next morning Castiel was nowhere in sight. Getting up, he walked over to the bathroom peering inside. No Cas. With a light sigh, he headed down to Cas' room. Sure enough, curled onto the bed was the little omega. Shaking his head, Dean went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Eleanor," Dean says politely sitting on the counter. "Is Cas' breakfast ready yet?"

"It'll be a few more minutes, Sir," she replies moving efficiently around the kitchen.

Dean smiled as he watched her. If she had been younger, Dean might have taken her for a mate and well if she hadn't been a fling of Bobby's. The alpha worked for Bobby at a garage when he wasn't helping out other alphas or taking up jobs across country. Between all of the jobs between the two brothers, they had somehow managed to get a nice place and settle down. As he looked at her arm a small smile appeared across his face. Cas was one of the few omega's and beta's they owned who hadn't been everywhere.

Lenore was bought off of an alpha named Rufus who constantly abused her and treated her like shit. Sam had taken a liking to her on a job so they bought her off of Rufus. Sure they're slaves would take a beating if they stepped out of line but not to the extent he hurt her and definitely not for silly reasons like looking at him funny. She had settled in quickly following Sam around for a while before finding her place in taking care of other slaves in the house.

Then there was Ruby. She was a mistake on two legs. Constantly complaining about everything and never helping out. Sam loved her though or so he said. He was as whipped as they came. She had come from Alistair, an old friend of Dean's. The moment Sam had seen the betas papers he slapped them in front of Dean and said he wanted her. It was a struggle at first, constant escape attempts of slapping them, eventually Sam settled for being her lap dog and she couldn't argue with how happy that made her.

Then there was Eleanor. Bobby had been working when an on the run omega burst into his garage and begged him for help. Not wanting to get in trouble he handed her over to omega control. After a week of no one claiming her he marched down there and bought her. Things got ugly between them and he practically begged Dean to take her so he didn't have to sell her to a random stranger.

There were other slaves among them but not many. They had tried taken care of an abandoned toddler at one point named Bobby-John but everything became hectic and they ended up giving him to their grandfather to take care, seeming as he was lonely and up for the task.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts as two plates of food were placed in front of him. He muttered a quick thanks taking both plates up the stairs and setting one in Cas' room before going to his own and eating. By the time he finished his plate and returned it to the kitchen Cas would usually be up and ready to start off their day. Sure enough when he entered the room, Castiel was finishing up the last of his pancake. "Good morning Angel."

"Good morning, Dean."

"Eat up, we have to be at your appointment in two hours. We can shower, get ready, and then go?"

"Sure that sounds fine," Castiel got up and stretched out his limbs.

"You're adorable," Dean whispers taking ahold of his hand and leading him out of the room and to his own. "I bought you some books that I think you'll like, if you don't you can get different ones. I also found a trench coat that would look perfect on you."

Nodding Cas started to strip. "Thank you Dean, I appreciate it." Once they were both stripped and in the shower, it was quiet and they kept to themselves as they did so. Castiel kept expecting Dean to try and touch him and he figured the reason he didn't was that they were on a time schedule.

Dean watched as Cas used his omega shampoo. It smelled absolutely amazing. His hands were begging to touch him but he knew they were on a strict schedule. "You done Cas," he asks after a few minutes of the omega standing under the warm water unmoving.

"I suppose, but it's so warm."

"Come on Cutie we have to get to our appointment." He shut the water of and within a half hour they were on the road towards the clinic. The clinics were set up so that the alphas, not owned betas, owned betas, and omegas all had separate wings. There always ended up being protesters there and the first time Cas had been there and remembered it someone had grabbed him. It terrified him, after that plus being jabbed with needles he just came to despise clinics.

Lucifer had a leash on his collar so he didn't get lost. One of the protesters had come up behind them and grabbed him around the waist and unclipped his leash, covering his mouth. He didn't know if Gabriel or Lucifer had noticed first but he knew he was terrified. The man had tried to soothe him as he sobbed and told him it was better this way. Of course all he wanted was to be back with his brother and even the alpha. When the person set him on the seat of a car and tried to buckle him in he kicked his legs and screamed through his hands. That was when Lucifer had finally tracked them down. He had punched the guy in the face and unbuckled Cas. He was sobbing uncontrollably when the alpha had picked him up and carried him back into the clinic. Gabriel tried to comfort him but he was really needed when Cas learned that needles really hurt.

Dean had checked him into the clinic and they sat in the lobby in quiet. Dean held his hand over the arm of the chair and he stroked the back of his hand with his thumb.


	14. Chapter 14

"Dean Winchester?" the nurse asks coming into the lobby. They always addressed the alpha's never the omegas. Once they were in the office, they would sometimes be asked questions but usually the alphas would answer. Dean pulled Cas to his feet as he started towards the nurse. "Follow me please." She was an alpha, all people with high end occupations were. Beta's could work at privately owned business', chain stores and restaurants, and a few other things. Harsh but omega's had it worse. They only went to colleges with their masters and even then they weren't allowed to attend classes. Their only education was that given to them by their alphas. Castiel was given standard education such as reading and writing but nothing past that.

They entered the room and had Cas sit on the table. She spent the first ten minutes asking Dean questions and completely ignoring him. Dean had a hand on the back of his neck drawing circles. Then they turned to him, he hadn't really been listening so it frightened him at first.

"He's not going to bite me is he?" She looked Cas up and down sizing him up. "I had three little brats in here today that kept biting me."

"I don't think he will but he's pretty unpredictable."

"You bite me omega and you'll regret it."

Castiel glared at her, considering biting just to spite her. Dean even allowed her to threaten him.

As she approached him Cas took the offensive and shied away only keeping still because of Dean's hand on his neck. "Open your mouth," she orders putting on a pair of clean gloves. An irritated sigh escaped her lips when he refused. "Do you want to be hurting in the morning?" Nurse Glockner grabbed the bottom of his jaw and pried it open lifting his top lip and pulling them down. She felt along his teeth and did the same with the bottom half of his mouth. When she grabbed a tongue depressor she jabbed at the back of his throat.

Castiel gagged and smacked her hand away from his mouth. "You're hurting me," he growls irritably.

"Listen here you little brat," Nurse Glockner growls starting at him when Dean stopped her.

"Maybe you should get someone else to see us," he suggests.

"Fine," she growls.

"Why can't you just behave," Dean says with a sigh as he lifted his chin to look over his mouth.

"She was being a bitch." He wasn't making eye contact with Dean, instead looked around the room. There were bunch of anatomy photos of omegas, even one of how the male omega's bodies changed to accustom pups.

"You better be better with the other one. I don't need your mouth ruined."

The door opened and in came a stunning alpha man. Castiel smiled at him. "Hello my name is James."


	15. Chapter 15

Dean noticed that Castiel had a sudden mood change and couldn't help but be a little mad that Cas was crushing on the guy. He opened his mouth obediently as the nurse inspected it. He lifted his head so he could feel at his neck. Allowed him to take his blood pressure, basically he did everything he asked of him. James told him that he could strip for the doctor and then he left to get the doctor and Castiel noticed Dean glaring at him.

"You were upset that I wasn't behaving. I behaved." Castiel states matter of fact like and rolled his eyes.

"You're going to pay for that later, now get stripped." Dean sat on the chair, a smile on it his face as he watched his omega strip. "Damn Cas I should get you to give me some shows more often." Castiel got to his boxers and stopped. "He said strip Cas and I know for a fact that means your boxers too."

"Do you really want other alphas seeing me?"

"They're going to be doing more than seeing you."

That was when there was a light knock on the door before it opened. "Hello, my name is Doctor Gaines." Dean and him shook hands before they both turned to a Castiel left only in his boxers. "Are you uncomfortable with me seeing him," he asks looking over at Dean.

"No he's just being difficult. Cas, take them off."

"But Dean."

"Don't but Dean me, now get them off."

"No."

Dean let out a loud sigh before stepping forward and slapping the omega across the face and forcefully slipping off his boxers. "Do what you need to?" He sat back down in his chair and glared at Castiel.

Dr. Gaines started by doing the same exact things that James had done. Castiel was a lot more reluctant to do as he was told now though. He growled when had him lie down on the table, pressing his stomach and then he got lower. He felt along him and fondled everything. "Well he feels nice here now I just need to check him out and then I can go through any questions the two of you have about the breeding process. You said you wanted to talk about that correct?" His question directed to Dean who only gave a light nod. "Roll over," the alpha doctor orders removing his gloves and replacing them with new ones.

Castiel glared at him again. "Yeah that is not going to happen."

"You wanna get slapped again."

"Dean, come on how are you okay with them touching me like that?"

"Castiel. Just do what you're fucking told."

With a snarl he rolled over facing the wall away from Dean.

"Now this is going to slide right in and we can have a good look. He felt a tube going up his hole and something warm filled him. After that was slid out in came a small cold probe that had him cringing. There was a screen that the alphas were looking at. "Look at that absolutely beautiful, perfect condition. I know I'm not supposed to ask this but how much did you pay for him?"

"Not enough apparently." Castiel felt a pat to his thigh which he figured was Dean, he hadn't even realized he had gotten up from his chair.

"He's eighteen right?"

"Yeah, he'll be nineteen in a few months though."

"Well he's definitely going to be a fine bitch." Then the probe was out of him and his legs were wiped off. "Alright well why don't you get clothed and then I can answer any questions that you have."


	16. Chapter 16

Dean decided to sit next to Cas while they talked about everything that would happen during the breeding process. He felt his omega shake next to him so in support, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Well of course the first part to the process would be the mating." Dr. Gaines had a diagram in his hands that he was showing to them. "The most likely time that he would be able to get successfully bred would be while he's in heat but there is a small chance that he would be able to without it. A knot does have to be maintained though for it to take. Then of course the sperm has to attach to a synthetic egg. If the egg takes to the sperm then it will become fertile. After that it will be stored in this cavity here," he pointed to a part on the diagram that they had been looking for with the probe. Once the cavity sends a signal to the rest of the body, his body will start to create a synthetic uterus around it. After that," he flipped through the diagrams and showed the different stages of the fetus. "Once it gets to this stage around nine months," the diagram showed a fully formed infant. "The water will break and then from that point your body will try to find a way to push the baby out. This part is the most crucial and why we usually have male omega's stay here from eight and a half months until the infant is born. A C-section must take place immediately after to make sure it doesn't get lodged between the pelvic bones. Once the C-section is done we sow everything back up and after we know everything is healthy we can send him home. Infants are tested immediately for their placement and we'll go from there."

Dean didn't understand a lot of what he had said but he got put all of the pieces together. Castiel had physically paled, that was when he leaned over and threw up on the floor.

"Cas?" He reached out and stroked his back. "You okay?"

"Don't fucking touch me," Castiel growls pushing his hand away. "I don't want to fucking do this. I hate you for doing this to me." With that he jumped off of the table and ran out of the room. He had made it down the corridor before a guard saw him and restrained him.

Dean wasn't too far behind. "Calm down Cas." He looked at the guard and sighed. "I got him." The guard allowed Dean to take Cas' arm.

"Let me go," Cas screams pulling at his arm.

"It's alright Angel just calm down." With the hand not restraining him, he reached up and stroked through his hair. "You're not going anywhere so you might as well just calm down."

"Yeah watch me." He brought up his knee so it collided with Dean's crotch. He got the reaction he wanted when Dean let go of him to hold himself as he hunched over. Castiel took off running again and made it into the lobby when someone grabbed him again.

"Stay here omega," a gruff voice says holding onto him by the collar. The man grabbed a locker leash that was attached to his belt and hooked it onto it. "Let's go find your owner." He started back the way they came and Dean was making his way out. "Are you his owner?"

"Yes I am," Dean glared at Cas and had to restrain himself from punishing the omega right there and then. "I can take him."

"If he gets away again we'll be forced to take him into custody."

"I know."

The guard unlocked the leash from his collar and Dean retook ahold of him.

Dr. Gaines came and gave Dean a few papers, wished him luck and then left.

The walk to the car was silent and Castiel could feel how pissed Dean was. He threw him into the back seat and got into the front.

"I can't believe you fucking did that." He glanced back at Cas in the rearview mirror as he started down the road towards the house. "You are so going to regret that."


	17. Chapter 17

Sam was walking down the stairs when Dean had entered the house, Castiel held bridal style in his arms. "Dean what's wrong?" He stepped in front of the alpha's way eliciting a growl from his brother.

"Get out of my way Sam." The alpha felt the trembles of his omega and Sam was picking up on it just as easily.

"Dean you can't," he started but let the sentence fall. "If you feel the need to maim him, remember how much you paid for him." With that he stepped out of the way.

Dean wasted no time getting upstairs and going to his own room. "Don't talk. Lie on the bed face down."

Castiel found his feet as Dean set him down and made his way over to the bed but just stared down at it. "Dean please I'm sorry."

"I said don't talk." The alpha had made his way over to the dresser and was going through a certain special drawer. "Do as I told you or I make your punishment worse."

As Cas lowered himself onto the bed, he couldn't believe he had managed to get himself into another mess. Memories of when he was ten flooded back to him. Gabriel had, had to leave for a few hours leaving him alone. He had went in search of Anna when he heard the sounds of strangled cries. Following them and wanting to help he turned into a room to see Anna spread out on a bed with an alpha over her. The young boy had screamed at the man to get away from his sister, even though Anna was yelling at him to leave. It wasn't long that the spectacle attracted attention from a certain alpha. Lucifer had come into the room, apologized, and then carried Cas on his hip up to his level of the house. He had tied Cas' hands to the back of a chair, his chest pressed against the seat of it, ass in the air as he struggled to keep his feet under him. The alpha spanked him harshly going through exactly what he did wrong so it wouldn't be repeated. Now he had fucked up again and he doubted that his punishment would be so easy, this alpha was out for blood.

He felt Dean grab his wrists and cuff them together. "You will not move, you will not fight back, you will not talk back. You may beg, you may cry, you may scream." He felt hands pulling at his pants and fought the urge to kick at him. This was going to happen; he didn't need to make it worse for himself. Once his pants were fully slid off, his boxers quickly followed them. That was when Dean leaned in close to his ear and nipped at it. "Count to twelve." After a few moments of shuffling around from the alpha, Castiel felt the something brush against his inner thigh. A harsh, cruel belt smacked him right under his ass.

He managed to let out a strangled 'one.'

Then another, this time on his lower back. The way it hit his spine had him squirming.

"Two."

The next three landed directly on his ass.

He counted and then added a, "Please Dean it hurts, I'm sorry, I'll try harder."

Number six hit under his knee eliciting a scream.

"Six, I'm begging you."

Seven through ten were the worst. They hit in the same exact spot where his ass met his legs. There was no way he'd be sitting or walking properly for the next week.

"Eleven. Twelve." Sobs racked through the omega's body as he curled in on himself trying to relieve the pain from his butt. "Dean I really am sorry."

"Yeah you remember that next time you decide to disobey me." The alpha patted him directly on the lashes. "Now get ready. We have supper in a few hours and you're going to present and happy." Dean put back the belt back on the dresser and stared at the omega before him. "One month and two weeks from now. That will be the day you are bred to me. By that time you better have this attitude of yours in check."

Supper was horrible for him. Whenever he tried to shift his weight off of his ass, Dean's hand on his shoulder had him pushed right back onto it. Ruby picked up on what was happening right away and was holding back a laugh. Sam was glaring at his brother. He even got a sympathetic look from Eleanor. He settled his blue gaze onto the plate before him.

Why would anyone be faithful to an alpha? They were cruel assholes and didn't deserve respect of any kind.

Avoiding Dean's gaze he looked up again and at the room. All of these people were obedient to Dean and Sam. He made it his mission to find out if they were that way by simple wanting to or if Dean had taken the fight out of them by force.


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel had been sleeping when he heard the noise. The one he had heard so many times. Sometimes they came from others other times himself. As he slowly sat up he saw Dean curled up on the bed next to him, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Dean," the omega reached out a gently touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Dean looked up at him with bright green eyes. "Let me hold you Cas."

"Dean?"

"Please just let me hold I," his voice cracked.

Slowly Castiel laid down next to him, frowning when Dean's arms wrapped around him. "Dean, what's wrong?"

The alpha pressed his head into his omega's shoulder. "Sam and I got a call this morning. My Dad had a heart attack and he. He didn't make it."

"Dean, I am so sorry.

"Why? You didn't kill him."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I just I want to hold you."

"Alright Dean."

They laid there for hours. Sometimes Dean would mutter nonsense, other times he would just sob. There were never any moment of actual quiet. "Please don't ever leave me Cas."

Castiel froze still in that moment. "Dean I can't leave you. If you haven't noticed you own me."

Dean narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"I know."

"The funeral is in two days. Will you come with me? I don't think I could do it alone."

Castiel turned in his arms so that he was face to face with the alpha. "If you want me to be there, I'll go with you."

If dinner with one member was awkward for Castiel, a funeral with tons of his family there was absolutely horrible. Dean put a suit on Cas along with a tan trench coat. Dean just wore a suit with a leather jacket over it. It looked weird as hell but when he asked Dean about it, he said his father gave it to him. After that he didn't question it, he somewhat understood.

The car ride to the place itself was quiet even from Ruby who was wearing a black dress and Sam a suit as well. Both of the brothers looked like they were ready to cry at any moment.

Then there was the service in which Sam and Dean left them to talk along with a boy that Castiel didn't know. When Dean sat back down he was crying again so Cas did his best to comfort him, copying Ruby as they rested their heads on the shoulder of their masters and whispered soft shhs. Then a woman got up and spoke about John in a fond tone. All in all it was a very relaxed service.

Afterward the boy that had went up with them came over to them.

"Hey," he whispers. He hadn't been crying but he looked upset.

"Hello Adam," Sam replies.

As Cas looked him over he realized he was an omega and he looked like a mix between the brothers and Michael.

"Oh Cas this is our half-brother Adam," Sam's voice was still in that hushed way. "Adam this is Cas. He's Dean's omega."

"Nice to meet you," Adam says holding out his hand. There was a mark on his wrist that was like Dean's but a J instead of a D. After a few seconds he took the omega's hand and shook it. Then Adam turned back to the brothers. "Not sure what happens from here. Right now Bobby is watching after us but not sure how long that can last for."

"We're not going to let anything bad happen to you." Sam rested a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to try and get your papers handed over to us if we can. I really wish Dad had left a will this would have been much easier."

"Thank you Sam." Adam scanned the crowd and sighed. "I have to go. I hope to see you two again soon."

"Bye," Sam replies but Dean was still silently gripping Castiel's hand.

"Can we leave, I don't want to see anyone here?"

Sam let out his own sigh and nodded. "Mingle for a little bit Dean. This is for Dad."

"You mingle if you want, I'm going to wait in the car. Come on Cas." Dean led him out to the car where he broke down crying again and Cas shushed him with a hand in his hair and held him against himself.

"You're alright Dean. Everything is going to be okay."


	19. Chapter 19

Dean stared up at the ceiling hands by his sides as Cas laid on his side next to him drawing shapes onto his chest. "What are your parents like?"

"I don't know my father, I just know that he impregnated my mother a lot because all of us turned out nicely. As for my mother, well I only met her once and I don't remember it seeming as I was busy being covered in blood and screaming."

"What?" Dean's eyes widened as he looked over at him.

"When I was born," he rolled his eyes and rested his head on Dean's bicep. "Dean my heat is coming up in a week," his voice was a whisper.

"I know, what about it?"

"I wish to spend it alone."

"No," Dean wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him tight against himself. "You need to accept your place by side Cas."

"Maybe if you didn't molest and beat me I would have by now."

"Hmm," Dean buried his face into his omega's hair. "Well maybe if you weren't such a naughty boy then I wouldn't have to do mean things to you." He managed to nip at the top of Castiel's ear from his position for a few seconds before rolling over on top of him. "One day Castiel you and I will be happy together." Smiling he rubbed his cheek against the other mans. "One day you will beg to scent me before I leave the house just so others know I belong to you. One day I will be yours as you are mine."

"Your mind is off in a fantasy."

"Maybe but it is definitely a good one." A soft growl came from his throat as he ducked his head to such on the omega's neck.

"Are you having fun?"

"Of course my love." They both froze at his choice of words until the alpha shook his head and laughed. "I just meant that as in your my omega and I love that your with me."

"Sure Dean," resigning he laid back against the pillow and let his hand play with Dean's hair as he assaulted his neck. As he did so, his mind wandered to the only other semi-sexual experience he had ever had outside of Dean and Meg.

"I wish he'd let me keep you," Michael tells to a ten year old Castiel. He was holding his hand as they walked through the garden in the back of the estate. "You could keep my company seeming as my alpha definitely doesn't spend enough time with me. He says he's busy but I don't know." He came to a halt next to a lilac bush. Do you enjoy spending time with me or do you just do it because you are told?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side as he stared up at Michael. "I like spending time with you."

"Good," Michael knelt down in front of him, grabbing his other hand as well and holding them out in front of him, inspecting them. "I can share something with you but you have to promise to keep it a secret. Can you do that for me?"

Castiel nodded his head quickly a smile spreading across his lips.

"Close your eyes." As soon as the boy listened to him, he leaned forward and seized his lips with his own. The boy didn't know how to respond but Michael didn't seem to care as long as they stayed hidden and were quiet. Any smell from the other could be passed off as kissing his forehead or hugging or any other type of touching. His hand pulled the frightened boys shirt up dropping his hand. He couldn't believe that Castiel hadn't pulled away from him yet or made a noise. He probably didn't really understand what was happening. After allowing his hand to toy with Cas' nipple for a while he finally stood back up and smiled down at the younger omega. "Remember Castiel, don't ever tell anyone about what just happened. Promise?"

"Yes, Micheal."

Taking his hand in his again he started walking through the garden again. Realization of what he had just done hit him like a freight train.

Castiel hadn't understood what had happened until a few years later yet he never told a soul.


	20. Chapter 20

Two days and his omega would be begging for him. Dean had Castiel wrapped in his arms, his bottom arm was wrapped his waist and his top arm stroking his cheek. He was twitching in his sleep. Burying his face in the omegas hair, he let himself fall asleep.

Castiel looked around himself and blinked. He was in Lucifer's garden. The whole thing took about a little over three acres of land. Michael and him had spent a lot of time there together. He had always enjoyed spending time with him but when he turned sixteen; Lucifer had put an end to it. As he started walking down the path without control of his body, legs felt like cement.

The walk that should have taken at least ten minutes lasted for a few seconds where he saw Michael and a ten year old him. Michael kneeled before him and kissed him, playing with his nipple. He remember feeling scared as this happened. Then things started to shift. Michael laid down and pulled young Castiel on top of him.

Their voices that he shouldn't have been able to hear echoed within his ears.

"Michael what are you doing?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I'll walk you through it, it'll be okay."

That was when the dream ended.

Dean was almost asleep when he heard his omega's breathe quicken. "Cas," he shook his shoulders lightly. "Angel?"

Castiel woke up abruptly and stared at Dean for a few seconds before he burst into tears.

"Cas what's wrong," Dean went back to holding him trying to soothe him.

"I need to go to Lucifer's." His voice was calm despite him balling his eyes out.

"Why?" Dean was completely confused. "To see your brother?"

"To see Michael. I have to talk to him about something. Please?"

"Maybe after your heat if you are good and why do you have to talk to Michael?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"I promised."

Dean sighed. "We'll talk about it in the morning just go back to bed."

Castiel nodded and buried his face into Dean's chest silencing his sobs and falling back into sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Sure alphas love heats. They get to shove their cocks into warm holes or have warm cocks up their hole. Omega's on the other hand aren't so lucky. Sure there are the ones that think it's an honor to be able to go through a heat.

Castiel was not one of those olden day omegas. Even as he threw his head back in bliss and moaned. "God yes, yes."

Dean coaxed him into a climax, moaning himself at the feeling of his omega's come pouring into his hand. "Damn Cas your climaxes are amazing." He brought up his hand and licked it.

"I'm glad you enjoy them," Cas groans out, propping himself up on his elbows.

"You enjoy them and you know it," the alpha ducked his head and nipped at his neck. "You're enjoying this whole thing but your being a priss and won't admit it."

"Dean can you just leave for a while, I need a break from all of this." Castiel looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Please I just need some time to myself."

There was a loud sigh before Dean grabbed the back of his neck and held him still as he kissed him; he was actually shocked when Cas kissed him back. "You have an hour; don't try to get to un-horny without me."

"Are you asking me not to masterbate?"

"Such a smart boy," he booped his nose before leaving the room.

Castiel almost felt himself smile. He fell back onto the sweat filled bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep though. He was afraid to. Afraid that if he did that he would see the dream or see more of what he didn't want to.

Dean came back once the hour was up to find Cas curled up in a ball, half asleep. He didn't have the heart to actually wake him from his sleep so he just curled up next to him and stroked his hair as his omega fell into sleep. It wasn't long before he was sweating and whimpering. When he awoke his eyes showed how out of it he was.

"Hey Cas."

"Shut up," the omega growls jumping on him and pinning the alpha down, not that he couldn't easily take control if he wanted it but he wanted to see how far the omega would go. He leaned down and rubbed himself against Dean's chest whimpering when he realized that there was a shirt in the way.

"Hold on a sec I'll get it off. Or not."

The cloth had been ripped from his chest and discarded away within seconds. "Alpha," he whispers rubbing himself against every inch of his hard chest. "Mine."

Dean's green eyes brightened. "Yes Cas all yours."

"Off," Castiel growls pushing desperately at his pants.

"Just let me get the belt off. Oww dammit careful." The jeans and belt burned his legs as they were viscously pulled off.

The omega ground himself against one of Dean's legs, body pressed tightly to the alphas, fingers digging painfully into the alphas biceps, his teeth latched onto his neck.

Whenever Dean attempted to help or move in any way the bite would get harsher and a deep growl would erupt from his throat. With one final hip movement he came all over Dean's crotch, leg, and stomach.

"You alright?"

"I need a shower." Castiel pulled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed, legs hanging over the edge, looking down at his feet.

"I think I can make that happen." Dean got up and found his boxers, throwing them at Cas. "Put these on, they're the only clean pair left in this room and I don't want anyone looking at what is mine."

"I'm not yours," he growls slipping them on.

"Whatever you say," he took his hand in his own as he led him to his room and then the bathroom. "Hurry up and shower so I can get in."

"Thank you," Castiel says taking off the boxers and starting the water. The warm pellets of water felt amazing against his skin.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam looked up from the TV to see Dean and Cas walking into the room. "Morning," he murmurs turning back to his show. Ruby was sitting next to him, glaring at everything in the room.

"Doctor Sexy is on," Dean glared at him. "I can't miss it."

"Sorry Dean but I'm watching this." The male beta gestured to the TV.

"I watch Doctor Sexy every day. It is the only show I get to watch. You watch all your educational shows at night."

"Then you can watch what you want tonight."

"Sam I am watching Doctor Sexy!"

"No you are not."

After about five more minutes of arguing they were wrestling on the ground.

Castiel sat next to Ruby and sighed. "They're just big children aren't they?"

"Yes they are," she looked down at them and shook her head. "How was your heat?" The female beta looked up at him and smirked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." The show on the screen was something about oil spills and Castiel's head tilted to the side as he was slowly absorbed.

"Give me the fucking remote," Dean growls.

"Will you shut up I'm watching this," Cas snaps at them.

The fighting boys froze and stared up at the omega who paid no attention for them.

"Damn Cas I like it when your stern," Dean got up from the floor and sat next to him swinging an arm over his shoulder.

"You're still not shutting up."

Sam got up from the floor himself and at next to Ruby. Anyone would have gotten very confused if they had walked in seeming as all three were leaning forward completely enthralled. Especially when they showed an image of a truck that had nothing to do with anything, they all simultaneously cocked their heads to the side.


	23. Chapter 23

"It seems you will be able to see Michael after all," Dean tells Castiel as he entered his room in the morning. He threw an invite notice on the bed and sat at the end.

"I'm invited," Castiel looked the invite over before setting it on the bed. "Are you going to let me go?"

"If you want to," Dean shrugged. "You shouldn't be surprised; it is customary for omegas to be invited to party's. Us alpha's have a need to show off. Haven't you ever helped at a party before, Lucifer has parties all the time. I suppose not because I've been to a few of them and I've never seen you there."

The omega's head tilted to the side. "I remember one party."

"Yeah?"

"You have to be on good behavior Castiel. This is important. If something goes wrong then we're all screwed." Michael smiled as he finished tying the tie around Cas' neck. "You look good all dressed up." He lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

"Are you two ready?" Lucifer asks poking his head into the door. He looked at the two of them for the longest time before stepping into the door. "You two look amazing."

Michael smiled and stepped up to kiss him. "Thank you Alpha." The older omega took his alpha's hand into his own and started out the door. "Come on Cas."

Castiel followed a few feet behind them. The moment they entered the dining room he tensed and stepped closer to them. Lucifer had wrapped his arm around Michael's waist. Michael took a spot next Lucifer's side and Castiel took a spot to their left. Everything went fine throughout dinner with Michael occasionally correcting something and telling him the proper behavior. Castiel looked up to Michael though he hated to admit it, seeming as he was the definition of a perfect omega and Castiel didn't want his role as an omega.

Dinner ended and they moved onto the second part of the party. Lucifer waited until all of his guests had finished eating before standing. Michael looked up at him, waiting for him to move. Once all the guests realized he had stood, he exited the room with his omega close by his side.

Castiel waited until they were halfway to the door before standing followed by everyone else as they orderly left. The next part was just a social part, there was light dancing and talking, both of which Cas sucked at.

He stood off to the side unnoticed that was until Michael approached him and grabbed his arm pulling him to where a few other couples were doing light dancing.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," Michael says putting his arms around Castiel's waist.

Castiel did as he was told with a smile. "Why are we dancing?"

"This whole thing was to teach you how to behave at a social gathering and Lucifer told me to show you how to dance with an alpha. Rest your head against my chest."

A small laugh escaped his lips as he rested his head against Michael's chest.

"Someday you will make some alpha really happy."

"I don't want to make some alpha happy. I want to stay here with you."

"Shh, don't talk like that." The rocked back and forth together for a while longer while Castiel made small annoyed noises. "You know you won't be able to stay here forever Cas."


	24. Chapter 24

"Why can't I?" Castiel pulled his head away and looked up at him. "Why can't I stay here with you and Gabriel and Anna? Isn't there a chance of keeping me?"

"There's a small one but I really hope that he doesn't. I don't want you to have the lifestyle. Hopefully you go to some alpha or maybe beta that treats you well. If you go to someone who locks you up, I don't know what I'll do."

"Michael would you please not scare the boy," Lucifer says approaching them, instantly the omegas pulled apart. "Come along Castiel there is someone I need you to meet," with that he turned and started in the other direction.

"It's alright Cas," Michael whispers grabbing ahold of his hand. "Let's just see what he wants." As they followed after him, the older omega looked very worried.

"Zachariah this is Castiel, the boy I told you about."

The Zachariah character looked Castiel up and down. "How old is he?"

"Sixteen," Lucifer replies, gesturing for them to come closer.

Castiel stepped away from Michael and up to the new alpha. "Hello," he says trying to be confident like Anna.

"Hello little one," Zachariah lifted his chin, the gesture was the same as Michael had done to him but it felt nowhere near as friendly. "His eyes are definitely a good gene but he doesn't have that thing about him that I want. I prefer female omegas for my operation's, less expensive when it comes to the delivery." He dropped his chin and turned his attention completely to Lucifer. "Thank you for your time."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you. I will let you know if I find an omega that will better suit you."

"Thank you."

They shook hands before Zachariah left.

"You're already selling him," Michael asks grabbing Castiel's arm, pulling him close. "You promised that you wouldn't let him go to just anyone. You promised that you would find him a home that he would be treated well."

"Quiet," Lucifer growls out. "You don't get a say in what happens with my property."

The older omega glared at him for a long time before turning away from his alpha. "I'm taking Castiel to bed, it's getting late."

"Michael," the alpha says stopping him in his tracks. "You will not treat me in such a manner. Get back here now." When Michael made no move to come back to him, he let out a warning growl that had the omega tensing. "Now!"

Michael turned dropping Castiel's arm. "Fine," he went back to his alpha somehow being dismissive yet pissy at the same time.

"I'll deal with your punishment later," he lifted his chin and kissed him lightly. "Take Castiel to bed and then be back here. It looks bad without you by my side."

Michael took Castiel up to his room. "Gabriel will be up after the party, will you be okay by yourself for a while."

The younger omega nodded and sat on his bed. "I don't want to be sold."

"I know," he rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just go to sleep." After a light kiss to his forehead, he returned back to the party. Lucifer barely acknowledged him but he did as he was told and stayed by his side. Finally the party had ended and Michael was exhausted. "Can we go to bed?" he asks looking up at his alpha.

"After you make-up for treating me in such a manner, in front of our guests."

Michael followed peacefully up to Lucifer's room and took his punishment as it was given, waterboarding. "Alpha," he asks his voice hushed as he snuggled up next to him.

"Yes Michael?"

"I don't want him to leave."

"That is not your choice."

"Please Lucifer just let him stay here with me. He keeps me company."

"I keep you company."

"When you're not busy."

"Do you realize how much he is worth?"

"Zachariah didn't want him."

"Not all alphas prefer females."

"Please Lucifer."

"I haven't put his papers up, I was just talking with Zachariah."

"How much longer do I have with him?"

Lucifer let out a long sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't want you to spend time with him anymore."

"You can't do that!" Michael pulled completely away from him.

"I can and I will. This whole process of selling him is going to be hard enough on the both of you, it'll only get harder as time passes."

"You're justifications suck and you know that. You just don't like to share."

"Quiet!" Lucifer slapped him across the face. "Go to bed."

Michael turned away from him, tears falling from his eyes. "You are taking away everything that I care about."

"I am all that you care you about."


	25. Chapter 25

Dean finished tying Castiel's tie. "Are you excited to see everyone again?" He grabbed his trench coat from the bed and draped it around the omegas shoulders.

"I suppose, I just don't know if I'll want to leave."

"Well you don't have a choice on that matter."

"Are Sam and Ruby going?"

"They are."

It took 1800 seconds to get there. Castiel had counted. He would see his siblings again after two months, he would be able to ask Michael, and be able to glare at Lucifer.

"Alright Ruby no whoring around and Castiel no glaring." Dean looked to Sam who sat in the driver's seat and smiled half-heartedly. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. I hate these parties."

"I know, so do I."

Dean and Castiel entered the house and immediately Castiel was grabbed and spun in the air before being enveloped in a hug. "Cassie we've missed you so much."

Castiel hugged back his attacker, smiling. "I've miss you to Balthazar."

"You must be the asshole who stole my brother," the beta growls out at Dean.

"Balthazar don't," Anna scolds coming up and hugging her brother as well.

Castiel hugged her as well. "Hello Anna."

"Hey Cas," she kissed his forehead lightly. "I'll see you later okay? Come on Balthazar you can harass him after we finish setting up."

"What a lovely family you have," Dean says retaking his spot at Castiel's side. "Come on we should head to the main room."

"I'm not allowed in there," Cas stopped and shook his head. "It's weird now that I don't belong to him all of the rules are changing."

The pair entered the room and Castiel's eyes instantly scanned the crowd for Michael. He was of course at Lucifer's side, obediently listening to the alpha in front of them talk with his alpha. Every once and awhile he would scan the crowd. In those moments his eyes connected with Castiel's. He small smile formed on his face and he waved lightly.

The younger omega smiled as well and lifted his hand in a small wave. "Dean I will be able to speak with Michael at some point tonight right?"

"More than likely yes," he pecked Cas' cheek. "Just relax and try to enjoy yourself. It is going to be a long night."

It was actually a little fun for Castiel. He got to meet a few new omega's and heard some business talk between Dean, Sam, and a bad smelling alpha about Adam. At dinner his siblings would smile at him. Not once did he see Gabriel though, he began to get rather worried.


	26. Chapter 26

"Where's Gabriel," Castiel grabbed Anna's arm, they were in the large room where guests could mingle and dance.

"Lucifer knew you would be here and he didn't want him interfering with anything." Anna touched his hand and offered a light smile. "I'm sure you were looking forward to seeing him."

"Where is he?" The omega's heart fell.

"Locked up in his room, he threw a fit about not being able to come downstairs."

"How pissed is Lucifer about it?" His head dropped knowing that if he pissed him off bad enough that he would get punished.

"We shouldn't talk about this Castiel. Just be with your alpha tonight." With a light sigh Anna left him.

"I like her." Dean grabbed his omega's hand. "She seems pretty supportive of me."

"Anna isn't so hateful towards being an omega as some of us are. She doesn't necessarily like it but she embraces what she gets."

"Maybe you should be more embracing of it, maybe you'd be happier."

"Maybe or maybe you would just take advantage of it."

"Do you want to dance? I suck at it but it would be fun. Ruby and Sam seem to be having fun with it though." The alpha nodded his head to the beta pair.

"Sure," Castiel says following Dean out to the center of the room. He wrapped his arms around his neck but he was a few inches from him and he kept his head off of his chest. "I don't understand your brother's relationship with Ruby. They don't seem happy together yet they stay together."

"I don't understand it either. Sam is constantly complaining about how much he hates her but he claims he loves her."

"Ruby says that he's whipped." He looked up at him but their eyes didn't connect.

"He is, he really is, it's quite pathetic actually."

"Now, now I know I taught you the proper way to dance yet you do this."

Castiel looked over at his omega friend. He smiled, in that moment forgetting his dream. "Michael!" The only thing that kept him from going and hugging his friend was Dean's arms tightening around his waist.

"Hey Castiel." Michael's eyes scanned over Dean. "Hello."

"You're Lucifer's omega right?"

"I am."

"Why aren't you by him then?" Dean pressed Castiel closer to him, he didn't like how happy Castiel sounded when he had said the omega's name.

"He had some business to take care of. If I'm bugging you, I can leave though."

"Actually Castiel has something he'd like to discuss with you himself, so I'll leave you to it." He kissed Castiel territorially, "Be good."

"Nope," he pecked Dean quickly before going to Michael and grabbing his hand, dragging him off to the side of the room. It was pretty loud between the music and chatter.

"What did you need to talk about," Michael looked worried. "Do you have questions about something pertaining to Dean and you?"

"No, I have questions about what happened in the garden when I was ten," he was looking at his feet, head drooped.

Michael instantly paled. "You mean?" He couldn't get himself to finish the sentence. "Castiel."

"Don't, I don't want to hear your explanation. I want to know what happened. I remember you kissing me and your hand being up my shirt and then you laid me on the ground and told me you'd walk me through it then everything goes blank until you and I walked back and you told me not to tell anyone."

"Can't we just leave it at that? Why remember something that your mind obviously doesn't want you to?"

"Because I don't want you to be a monster. Everyone outside of my siblings has been a monster. I don't want you to be one too."

"I'm not a monster Castiel. I was weak. I regretted it the instant I did it. You were ten years old and naive. I took advantage of that. I'm sorry, I will never stop being sorry. That's why I was so happy when you didn't remember what I did to you."

"What did you do to me?" The younger omegas voice rose and started to draw up attention.

"Castiel you don't want to know."

Before he knew what he was doing, his hand rose and smacked him across the face. "Don't tell me what I want to know!"

"Hey," Lucifer growls marching over to them and grabbing Castiel's wrist. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Cas?" Dean was the next alpha to show up. "What are you doing?"

"Just tell me!" Castiel ignored the alpha's and kept all of his attention on the other omega.

"I don't know what's going on but we need to take it out of this room," Lucifer kept his hold on Castiel's wrist as he dragged him out of the room. "Michael come." Dean followed behind them, a little pissed at another alpha touching his omega. They went to Lucifer's office and Castiel was sat on a chair. "You sit," he growls at Michael. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Michael says before Castiel could say anything.

"Nothing?" Cas scoffed and shook his head.

"What exactly did you need to talk to him about?" Dean was leaning against the wall, watching them all.

Castiel ignored his alpha still. "Tell me what you did I need to know," his voice was a plead.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop trying to make it okay and tell me!"

"I made you," he choked and looked at Lucifer for a few seconds. "I made you use your mouth on me."


	27. Chapter 27

"You did what?!" Lucifer growled out, jumping up from his seat.

Dean and Cas seemed frozen in place.

Michael dropped his head and let out a small whine. "It happened a long time ago Alpha. I was weak, I'm sorry."

"You have no idea how much trouble you are in," his hand slammed against his omega's cheek dropping him to the ground. "Dean I am very sorry that my omega has damaged your property. If you'd like I can refund your money and take him back."

When the alpha finally looked up, he seemed very confused about what was going on. "No. I think Cas and I are going to go home now."

Castiel was trembling where he sat. As he went back and searched through his brain, everything slowly started to come back to him.

"Michael what are you doing?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I'll walk you through it, it'll be okay."

"Michael I'm scared."

Michael slowly undid his pants and pulled them down. "There's no reason to be scared Castiel. Just open your mouth. There you go." He used his hand to guide Castiel's mouth over his cock. "Just breathe through your nose and don't swallow." The older omega didn't make him go very far onto his just enough to get himself pleasure from it. Castiel gagged when he finished into his mouth but swallowed. "Damn," his voice was a whisper. He pulled his pants back up before getting up pulling Cas up with him. "Remember Castiel, don't ever tell anybody about what happened. Promise?"

"Yes Michael."

Castiel felt arms pick him up and he instantly burrowed into the smell of the alpha. He wasn't aware of what was going on around him. When Dean tried to set him on the car seat, he gripped tighter onto him and let out a whimper. "Sam you drive."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay."

"Angel can you hear me?"

"Dean."

The alpha wasn't even sure if he had heard his omegas voice, it was so quiet. "I'm here Castiel, I'm here." Dean laid Castiel in his bed and was surprised again when the omega pulled him into bed next to him. "You alright Cas," he stroked hair out of his face and pulled him close.

"He was my friend. I trusted him."

"I know Angel. It's alright though, you're safe."

"Dean, do I trust you?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"I don't know. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you to surprise me."

"You're weird."

"No Angel, I'm a psychopath."

"Goodnight Mr. Psychopath." He buried his head into Dean's chest and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Mr. Beautiful."


	28. Chapter 28

"Just make yourself at home, you have the same privileges here that you had at Dad's." Sam offered Adam a smile.

"I don't think Dean likes having me here." Adam sat on the couch and looked up at him.

"He's just upset that Dad died like we all are."

"And I'm a constant reminder of that?" Adam dropped his head and closed his eyes.

"So am I. So is his reflection. Just give it a few days and he'll be better."

"I'll trust you on that."

"Come on I'll show you to your room," Sam turned and started up the stairs.

"Alright," Adam got up slowly and followed after him. "How are you feeling about everything? Dad being gone, I mean."

Sam stopped and shook his head before continuing. "I'm alright. Some days are better than others; for the most part I'm just trying not to hang up on it. Dad would have never wanted that."

"I know, it's just hard, everything is changing." They turned into a room close to the end of the hallway. It was rather nice with a big bed. "Thank you so much Sam for taking me in. You didn't have to."

"Yes we did, you're family and more than that we want you here."

"I'm going to try and get some sleep," Adam whispers sitting on the bed.

"Alright, Dean and I are right down the hall. You know where our rooms are and Cas' is the one to the right of yours. Dean spends a lot of time in there. Night."

"Night."

Once Sam had gone Adam laid on his bed closing his eyes. He didn't really expect to get much sleep.

"Dean," the voice was coming through the wall and barely audible. "I think… I feel sick."

"Aww… just… sleep. We'll see… morning."

After that everything went quiet again. Cas was such an intriguing little omega. He hoped that within his lifetime stay that he would be able to get to know him and hopefully Dean better.


	29. Chapter 29

The first thing Dean did when he woke up was feel Cas' forehead. He was definitely burning up. A worried look spread across his face as he went downstairs to talk to Eleanor. "Cas is sick."

"Alright, I'll make him some soup." Eleanor quickly went to work making some chicken noodle soup and Dean's breakfast.

"Could you check him out then? I don't know the first thing about illness."

"I can Dean but I'm not sure if I'll be much help. Here eat, his soup is almost done." She gave him some sausage links.

"I'm not hungry," Dean pushed the plate away only to have it given back to him.

"Eat or I'll shove it down your throat. You can't just not eat because he's sick." Eleanor stared at him until he started eating and she went back to work cooking.

"Where's the grub," Ruby asks skipping into the room and taking a seat next to Dean at the counter. "I'm starving, ruff night, if you know what I mean?"

"Ruby everyone knows what you mean." Dean ate the sausage in front of him quickly.

"Does it bug you that Sam can get laid and you can't?"

"He's just making up for before I get Cas. He won't have enough to time to catch up though. Once Cas loses it to me, there's no way he'll be able to be celibate." Dean finished his last sausage and started to laugh. "Besides one girl really only counts as one."

"You're just saying that because you don't want him to pass you which isn't as hard as you think it is."

"Yes it is."

"Name three."

"Lisa, Cassie, and Lenor."

"You and Lenor had sex? Eww, I did not need to know that."

"You're fault you asked."

"Here you are Ruby," she gave her some sausage before putting soup in a bowl. "Alright lets go check on Castiel."

Dean led her up and into Castiel's room. Castiel was spread out on the bed. "Hey Angel wake up," he sat next to him and waited for the omega to wake a little before pulling him up and into his lap. "Can you eat?"

"What?"

"Eleanor made you some soup. Can you eat for me?"

"I think so," Castiel rested his head against Dean's chest and closed his eyes. "I think I'm going to puke."

"Would you please go get him a bucket?"

"Sure," she handed him the bowl of soup. "Feed him it slowly, I made sure not to make it to hot but blow on it first."

Once she was gone Dean wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up. "Open your mouth," he whispers, scooping soup on the spoon and blowing on it. Right after putting the spoon in Castiel's awaiting mouth and taking it out, Castiel keeled over and puked onto the bed. "Oh Angel," he murmurs rubbing his back. "Shh it's okay." The omega was whimpering and shaking. "Just eat, I'll move you to my room once you're done."

"Oh my, what happened?" Eleanor left for another minute and came back with a wet washcloth. Efficiently she wiped of his mouth. "Give him some broth don't let him have any noodles or chicken chunks."

"Alright."

Castiel managed to get most of the broth in his stomach.

"Open," Eleanor orders putting a thermometer into his mouth. "101.5."

"Is that bad?"

"Enough to be worried."

"Alright I'm going to take him to my room. Is he going to need anything?"

"He should be fine, I'll check up on him in an hour. You have work."

"I can take off for the day, Bobby will understand."

"Dean go to work, I can look after him."

"I don't want to leave him, that seems wrong."

"Dean he'll be fine, I'll call you if something happens. Beside I know for a fact that you're behind on your office work."

"I'm always behind on office work."

"Dean he'll be fine. Won't you Castiel?"

The omega was sleeping and couldn't respond.

"Alright fine but let me move him to my room first."

Dean lifted him up and went to his room. "Sleep well Angel." The alpha rested the bucket next to him and went to his office. After 'working' for a few hours, he sighed and went to visit Castiel. "Angel you awake?"

Castiel lifted his head a little and looked over at the alpha. "Yeah I'm awake." He groaned as he laid his head back down.

"I'm sorry that I left you. I have some work to do." Dean made his way to the bed and sat next to his feet.

"It's fine." Cas offered him a small smile.

"I have to go to the garage for a few hours, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah Dean I'll be fine."

"Alright," he kissed his forehead lightly. "If you need anything, Eleanor is going to be checking in on you. If it's urgent then call for help and someone will come. Good bye Baby."

"Good bye Dean."

Dean made his way to his work, grumbling because he wanted to go home. As soon as he entered the back doors, he was hit with the smell of testosterone.

"I can't believe that asshole hit my car and just left," a voice booms. He entered the office and found an alpha ranting to Bobby while an omega sat on a chair looking bored. Bobby tried to say something but the alpha started ranting again.

Dean being the smartass he was couldn't hold back a comment. "Damn you can talk can't you."

The alpha turned on him and froze. "Dean?"

"Christian? Didn't realize it was you there with the red face and screaming."

"You of all people should understand how horrible it is when someone ruins your car." Christian shook his head and gave Bobby his keys. "Bitch is lucky I didn't go and kill him."

"I don't doubt that."

"Well Dean we should get together sometime and catchup and I'm not just saying that. Sam should come too."

"That would be great. Oh this is Aidan." He gestured to the omega sitting in the chair. "Come on," he tells the omega. "I'll get ahold of you alright?"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Dean watched until they left before looking to Bobby and sighing. "Great."

"You two don't get along?"

"Not in the slightest."


	30. Chapter 30

Castiel couldn't feel his toes, so he wasn't sure why he decided that walking down a hallway would be smart. When he approached the steps, he gripped the railing tightly and made his way to the bottom within a few minutes. He was surprised that no one had saw him yet and stopped him. Then he saw what he was looking for. His hand shook like crazy as he picked up the phone and brought it up to his ear. His fingers pushed lightly at the buttons typing the number that he made sure to always remember.

It rang three times before a voice on the other end answered. "Lucifer Devil's residents, how may I help you?"

"It's you Gabriel. It's really you." Castiel propped himself against the corner the phone was next to and slid down the wall pressing himself into a corner.

"Castiel? Oh my god what are you doing? Are you okay?"

"I love you, Gabriel. I miss all of you so much." He rested his forehead on his knees.

"Castiel, are you okay?"

"No," tears poured freely from his eyes. "I just want to come home. Why can't I come home?"

"Castiel please don't do anything stupid. I'll… I'm sorry Castiel, I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything. I'll do everything. I love you Gabriel."

"I love you to little brother. I love you so much."

"I'm sorry I left you guys."

"Castiel what are you doing?" Sam turned the corner startling Castiel as his head shot up. "Why are you crying? Who are you calling?"

"Goodbye big brother." Castiel's end of the line went dead.

"Castiel?" Gabriel hanged up the phone and tears fell freely from his eyes. All that went through his mind was that he couldn't help his brother.

"What's wrong?" Sam took the phone from the omega and hung it up. "Come on let's get you back to bed. You aren't even supposed to be out of bed." He lifted his gently into his arms and started up the stairs. "Are you alright?"

"Gabriel always sounds so poetic."

"Okay then I'll take that as a no." Sam shook his head as he rounded the corner and made his way to Dean's room.

"Everything alright," Adam asks seeing them in the hallway.

"Yeah Cas just isn't feeling all too great."

"Dean has pretty green eyes."

"I need to get him to bed," Sam says turning into Dean's open door and laying Castiel in bed. "Do you need anything?"

"Where's Dean?" Castiel rolled onto his stomach burying his face into the pillow.

"He'll be home soon." Sam smiled comfortingly at him though he couldn't even see it. "Stay in here alright?" All he got in response was a light snore. The beta shook his head again leaving the omega to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

"You'll never guess who I saw today." Dean says after hanging up his jacket, the only thing he ever actually hung up.

Sam was in the living room watching Create. "Who?"

"Christian."

"As in mom's cousin?" The beta lost complete interest in his show and leaned forward in his seat, total attention on Dean.

"Yeah, according to him we are going to catch up sometime." Dean rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch next to Sam. "I really hope we don't. He's so self-righteous, I want him dead." The alpha fake stabbed a pillow and relaxed against the back of the couch. That was until his body tensed at the smell of omega entering the room.

Adam quickly picked up on the fact that he was making Dean uncomfortable and came to a complete halt. "Sorry, I'll leave."

"You're fine." Dean offered him a semi-warm smile.

"I'm watching a cooking show if you wanted to watch it with me," Sam says gesturing to the seat next to him.

"Sure," Adam chimes going and sitting next to his half-brother. "What are they making?"

"Some kind of chef salad right now. I missed the opening. It look's good doesn't it?"

"I'd prefer a burger," Adam says with a shrug. "There's nothing wrong with salad though."

"Burger yes, salad no."

"What do you know Adam? You're a happy medium."

Adam laughed, snorting lightly.

Dean wasn't sure what it was that had reminded him that he had a sick omega upstairs but he shot up from his chair with a rather loud "fuck". He had gotten so distracted with seeing Christian and Bobby ripping his pants that he had completely forgotten. "Sorry I got to go check on Cas." He practically sprinted upstairs and into his room to find Cas sleeping with his face pressed into the pillow. He let out a sigh of relief that he was okay and that in the five minutes he spent downstairs something horrible hadn't happened that he could have been there to stop. If he had been a smarter more pricky alpha he would have just left him to someone else that way he didn't get sick. Dean of course wasn't the kind of alpha to do that. He wanted Cas to know that he cared for him no matter what.

Carefully, so he didn't wake the sick omega, he laid on the bed next to him.

"Ahh," Castiel groans rolling over and looking up at the alpha.

"I'm sorry Angel, I didn't mean to wake you." Dean reached out and felt his forehead. "You don't seem as hot as you were earlier."

"You don't think I'm hot," Castiel poked out his bottom lip.

"You're hilarious," Dean says sarcastically and booping his nose.

"Oh!" Castiel squeals suddenly getting very close up and personal with Dean not that the alpha minded. "You have beautiful eyes. Beautiful, beautiful green eyes."

"Did someone drug you or something?"

"No, no one drugged me." He buried his head into Dean's chest. "What time is it? I have to puke."

"What does one have to do with the other?" Dean was starting to get worried seeming as the omega was usually mostly put together.

"They don't, stream of consciousness."

"Stream of what?"

"Consciousness. The type of writing that follows a character's thoughts. It was on one of the show's Sam was watching."

"I see."

"Do you?" The omega's curios blue eyes flashed up to meet his.

"Do you still have to puke?" Dean gave him an eskimo kiss before nipping at his nose. Definitely be lucky if he didn't get sick.

"I'm not sure? I wish I had longer hair that way you could hold it back while I vomited into the toilet. It would be a bonding moment."

"One of Sam's shows?"

"Yes," Castiel reburied his head into the alphas chest. "I don't want to sleep anymore."

"Neither do I. There's a Doctor Sexy marathon on tonight if you want to watch it?" Dean had been planning on watching it all week but Cas came first. He would always come first.

"That would be nice."

They laid there for an hour talking about random stuff. Dean even told him about what happened with Christian and how weird it had been. Christian felt the same feeling towards Dean that he did him. Definitely a surprise when he said they should catch up. Castiel told the alpha about calling Gabriel and how sad he had been. Another surprise for the day, he said that having Dean there made him feel better.

When they went downstairs to watch Doctor Sexy, Castiel laid down on the couch with his head resting on Dean's lap. The omega didn't understand the jokes or the point of the show but it seemed to make the alpha happy. He liked the way his body rumbled as he laughed at the jokes or screamed when someone that he didn't like together kissed.

After twelve episodes of Doctor Sexy and some warm soup, they made their way to bed.


	32. Chapter 32

Today was the day Christian had set up lunch with Dean and Sam. Dean had grumbled as soon as he hung up the phone but Sam just shrugged and said it was alright. Of course Ruby, Castiel, and Christian's omega, his name escaped Dean. Office work helped pass the time, of course most of it was spent looking over and watching his omega read his new book.

"You're supposed to be working Dean," Castiel says without looking up from his book.

"I am working, just at my own pace." The alpha smirked as he looked back down at his computer.

"What do you even do? I didn't realize that a mechanic garage had office work to be done." Castiel tilted his head to the side as he finally looked up from his book and met the alpha's green eyes.

"Most don't but Bobby does side jobs that he has me take care of for some extra jobs hence my week long trips to nowhere." Dean pushed back his chair a little and held out his arms to his omega. The omega shook his head and turned back to his book. "You are such a fucking tease."

"My book is getting good."

"Did I tell you we have a dinner thing tonight?" Dean turned back to his computer and typed a little.

"Who's all going to be there?" Cas turned the page.

"Ruby, Sam, my cousin, his omega, and us." Typed a little.

"Do I have to wear a suit?" Grabbed next page but didn't turn it.

"Yes." Pecked two of the keys.

"Ugh, why?" Turned page.

"Sorry Cas." Pecked a few more keys.

"What time?" Castiel ran his finger down the side of the book.

"We're going there at seven." Dean clicked the mouse a few times.

"Alright I'm going to go shower then," Castiel got up and placed his book on the chair.

"Don't have too much fun without me."

The car ride to get there was more fun than dinner which included Ruby so it was saying something.

"Two alpha, two betas, and two omegas sit at a table, sounds like a really bad joke more than dinner." Christian chuckled at his own joke watching as his omega sat next to him whereas Sam and Dean pulled out a chair for their mate. He looked Castiel up and down and let out another laugh.

"Is something the matter," Castiel asks glaring at him.

"Nothing's the matter sweat heart." Christian winked at him. Dean shot him a glare but he ignored it.

"So Christian is there any particular reason you wanted to meet or did you just want to flirt with my omega?"

"Hmm we shall see." The flirty alpha looked for any excuse to touch Castiel and Dean grew more and more on edge. Eventually the cat came out of the bag. "Well Dean I know you are not an idiot, I hate you and you hate me. There is something I would like from you though. You see my car wasn't really hit, well it was but on purpose. I just needed a reason to visit you. Then I just showed up at your work and now we're here."

"So you want something?" Dean says filling in the blank.

"Not something, someone. You see I saw Castiel here's papers and decided I had to have him. Of course when I went to talk to Lucifer about buying him, he told me he had been sold. When I found out it was you well then there came my plan. What do you say Dean? Will you sell me that fine omega?"


	33. Chapter 33

Dean seemed to have frozen in place but when he opened his mouth to speak, Christian held up his hand. "I don't want an answer Dean, not right away. I'll give you a week to think about it. Just remember that I have all sorts of money and I will spend a lot on him."

"You don't need to give me a week. Castiel is mine." His voice was a low growl.

"Really think about it Dean. You paid what thirty thousand for him?"

"Forty actually," he took his omega's hand into his own.

"I'll give you eighty," Christian says. "Hell I'll give you Aidan if you want him but I doubt you do, he's a little tainted with my body." Christian turned to Castiel and smiled. "Don't worry Cas, you'll get a nice room, perhaps once and a while I'll take you out."

"Cas is mine!" Dean stood and pulled Castiel up with him. "You are not going to buy him or whatever you're expecting me to figure out. Sam you have ten minutes to be out in that car. Come on Cas."

He pulled on Castiel's hand and it wasn't hard to get him out to go out to the car. Dean sat in the driver's seat with his omega on his lap.

"You wouldn't sell me would you?" The omega buried his face into Dean's chest.

"Never, Cas, I would never sell you." The alpha reached up and ran his hand through his short black hair. "In two week our new life begins, can you believe it Angel? I've only had you for four months and it feels like you've always been by my side."

"Dean I'm still scared."

"I know you are but we'll work through it, I promise you we will."

"You're not the one who's going to be bloated and have to have a knife carve into you to pull out screaming life."

"Our little screaming life," Dean kissed his cheek and looked out the window as Ruby and Sam approached. "In the passenger's seat angel."

As Castiel looked out the window he let himself get over taken by memories again.

"Castiel what are you doing?" Lucifer looked down at him as he was drawing at the table.

"Drawing a picture."

"Of what?" Lucifer picked up the picture looking over it and ignoring the whine Castiel let out at getting his picture taking away from him.

"It's an angel, see the halo and the wings."

"Umm sure," Lucifer set it back down and watched as he drew.

"What's going on," Michael asks entering the room and sitting on Lucifer's lap.

"Slowly learning that Castiel does not have a future in art." His arms wrapped around the omega's waist.

Castiel looked up at him and poked out his bottom lip. "Hey." The little omega crossed his arms. "Michael do you like my drawing?"

"It's a beautiful angel. Isn't it beautiful, Alpha?"

"Umm, ouch, yes it is beautiful." Lucifer glared at his omega. "You are not supposed to be pinching me."

"We are supposed to be supportive. He doesn't have parents to do that for him and his siblings are a bunch of lunatics." Michael nipped Lucifer's nose.

"Eww don't do that," Castiel whines covering his eyes.

The older omega laughed and stuck his tongue out at Cas. "Oh I can show you so much more than a little nose biting."

"You're naughty," Lucifer scolds standing up and picking Michael up with him.

"Bye Castiel." The older omega wrapped his arms around his alpha's neck.

1 Week Later

Castiel and Dean both death glared the phone as they sat in his office.

"I hate this, you're not going to say yes are you?"

"We've been over this before, no I am not."

The second the phone rang Dean brought the phone up to ear and screamed "no" before hanging up.


	34. Chapter 34

((Fixed the last chapter))

Castiel curled up next to Dean on the bed, rubbing his head against the alpha's neck.

"You have to calm down," the alpha whispers nipping at his ear.

"I want you inside me," the omega bit down hard on his throat.

"I know but if you don't calm down I'm going to hurt you." When the omega bit his nipple and tugged harshly the alpha growled and pulled back on his hair. "Scratch that, you're going to hurt me, you are hurting me. Angel let go."

"Please Alpha, I need you inside of me," the omega rolled over onto his stomach and bit into the pillow. The whimper he let out went straight to the alpha part of Dean's brain.

"You look so beautiful waiting for me." The alpha straddled the small of his back, leaning forward to suck a love bite into the back of his neck.

"Please."

"Hush," the alpha reached back and caressed the omega's ass, bare from hours of activity. When he finally moved to his hole and inserted a finger. He groaned himself at the sound of the moan that he got from the needy being beneath him. The alpha worked the finger in and out of him trying to find his prostate. The natural omega slick made everything easier. It didn't take long before he was able to add another finger. "Your moans are such a turn on."

"Please Dean go faster," Castiel writhed under him.

"I said hush," Dean growled leaning forward and biting the back of his shoulder. "If you're not going to listen to me then I might as well leave." He started to pull out his fingers.

Castiel bared his neck to the alpha attempting not to beg him not to stop.

"Good boy," the alpha ran his tongue up the side of his neck and started to work his fingers again. "God I love your body."

"May I speak?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes Angel you may." Slowly he started rocking his hips against Castiel's ass.

"Dean I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

Five seconds went by as the alpha froze then continued his pleasuring of his omega. "Is that so?" Dean nipped his ear. "Well Angel, I'm absolutely and completely sure that I am falling for you." The alpha finally was able to add a third finger, marveling in the way Castiel threw his head back, mouth open in a moan. "That's it baby just keep rewarding me like that. You're so beautiful baby."

"Yes, Dean right there ugh."

Dean pulled his fingers out and wiped the natural omega lubricant across his member. "Going to feel amazing all up inside you Angel." With one hand on Castiel's hip and the other holding himself, he was able to easily push himself inside of him. "Oh God Angel." He slid all the way to the base of his crotch. His knot already starting to work, swelling up. "You alright Cas."

"I'm fine Dean keep going," his voice urgent and harsh, breathing uneven.

"I can do that," the alpha kept himself in check as he slid out as far as he could and then back in. Thrust after thrust he fought the urge to mark his omega again. Finally with a solid thrust he pushed in, his seed releasing into the omega as the knot was tied, so to speak.

Castiel whimpered his own erection still going strong.

"Shh baby," Dean murmurs reaching around him and taking him into hand, first working the head of his penis with his fingertips before actually stroking him. As he came into his hand with a ruff moan, he slowly moved them onto their sides and wrapped his arms around the omega. "Screaming life," he murmurs against his neck.

Castiel chuckled quietly pressing up against his alpha.

**The End**

**((I may do a one shot sequel thing in the next few weeks but for now this is all.))**


End file.
